Little Puppeteer
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: From the moment I was born, I knew I wasn't 'normal' because another soul had resided in my body. I didn't care if I was normal because he was always there for me. Teaching me to read and write, learning how to fight, how to make puppets, he's someone I care deeply for and he would never betray me. I would never betray him because we're one in the same. Oc insert. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"Yui, come on already!"

"Coming, Yusuke!"

I rushed after my older brother with a wide smile. I purposefully stepped on one of the boys lying on the ground, they pissed my dear brother off so they got beaten up for it. The reason they pissed him off is because they were pulling on my pigtails, a fact I didn't like. I grabbed my brother's hand, my black hair tied in two low pigtails with white ribbons matching my white and red frilly dress. My brother and I looked quite alike, our hair is black with a green tint and our skin is a nice peach color. The eyes are the only difference, his are brown while mine are amber in color and shaped like a cat's.

"Yui, did they hurt you?" Yusuke asked glancing at me.

"No, they just tugged my hair really hard." I answered with a smile.

"I should have ripped their hair out..."

"Yusuke, it's fine. You did enough damage." Seriously, he's two years older, but he doesn't act like it. "I'm hungry anyways."

"Yeah, what did ya want?"

"Ramen!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

X-X-X-X

I sat in my bed, hugging my stuffed rabbit. Downstairs, my parents were arguing as always. It was either about Yusuke or about whatever the other could start shouting about. Yusuke and I had separate rooms and it's the middle of the night so he's probably sleeping. I'm a light sleeper so it's difficult for me to sleep while they start arguing.

 _Man, they're so loud. How can you live with these humans, Yui?_

"Rei...They're family..." I looked up to stare at my shadow, it shifted until it was in the shape of a man. "I can't sleep...I'm tired."

 _I'll help put you to sleep then. Although it won't feel like it since I'm pulling you into your mind. The body will sleep while the mind is wide awake._

"Okay..."

I moved under the covers, hugging the rabbit. My eyes felt so heavy as Rei helped me fall asleep. Rei and I are one person, I'm just a normal human while Rei is...well, whatever he is. He never explained it to me, but he helps me a lot every day. He's the reason why I know a lot more than the average six year old.

 **"Hm..."**

 **I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in a traditional Japanese home. My long hair is pulled into my usual low pigtailed style, but instead of my frilly dress, I'm in a pretty blue dress with a rabbit and moon pattern. I glanced to my right to see a man with short black hair, sharp silver eyes like a cat's, pale skin, and several earrings in both ears. Like me, he's dressed in a traditional kimono, although he leaves his chest exposed. He also has several tattoos on his arms, shoulder, back, and part of his neck.  
**

 **"What's wrong, Rei?" I asked standing up.**

 **"I'm just tired...and bored." Rei answered lying on his back.**

" **Rei...Then why don't you teach me how to fight?" I asked getting his attention immediately.**

 **"Ah, yes, I'll do that!" Rei sat up, ruffling my hair. "I'll teach you the ropes of puppetry!"**

" **Puppetry?" I thought of the puppets you see in shops. "That's weird."**

" **It may be, but you'll learn how to make your own puppets and you'll control them as weapons. You're so smart, my dear Yui."**

 **"So...when do we start?"**

 **"Now! I'll teach you the basics of making a puppet and you can create your own in real life."**

" **Okay..."**

 **I'm sure I'm not going to like this. Rei looked to excited to finally do something and I have this feeling that he'll be teaching me every time I'm supposed to be sleeping. Well, there goes my peaceful dreaming time. Rei only pulls me into our mind when I can't sleep, so this happens. Whenever I sleep normally, Rei told me that I appear here, but remain asleep.**

X-X-X-X

I felt exasperated as I stared at the mess in our new home. Not even a month and it's already a pigsty. Our mother, took Yusuke and myself from the house we shared with our father. She finally had enough of him and took the two of us out of that house. I didn't really care, it made it so much easier for me to get out the house and find a hideout.

 _Your mother sucks as a parent. This place is disgusting._

"Might as well practice then...I'll do my best...!"

 _Lock the door then. Now, remember what you have to do. You're still inexperienced, but you can do it if you put your mind to it._

"Right!"

 _Spread your Reiki out._

"Okay..."

 _Focus on what you want to use to wrap your Reiki with. Make it as thin as possible._

"Right..."

 _Thinner, Yui, it has to be barely noticeable. It's like yarn instead of thin strings. Wrap it around the object, move it with your Reiki. You don't have a medium so it's extremely difficult, but you can still try._

"Got it..."

The Reiki left my fingertips, moving around the room to move objects around. It was so hard trying to make it thinner, it loses its strength as I did that making it hard for me to make it super thin while maintaining the strength. Rei told me I can do it as long as I continue to practice. Which is what I'm doing now, I'm practicing with Rei's help. I finished cleaning the room and I was so proud that I managed to do it.

"I did it, Rei, I did it!"

 _You did a good job, but the strings were too thin. You unconsciously increased the size around the objects when you wrapped your Reiki around it. You have to keep it as thin as possible while maintaining the strength!_

"I'm sorry..."

 _Well...you did good...you're still in trouble though._

"Yes..."

I wasn't happy, I disappointed Rei and I never liked disappointing him. He's the one person, aside from my family, that I truly care if I cause trouble for or disappoint. Rei took the time and effort to teach me. I wanted to do my best for him.

"Yui, what's up with you?" Yusuke asked as I picked at my curry.

"...It's nothing..." I said releasing a small sigh.

"No one's picking on you, are they?" Yusuke asked with a large frown.

"No...Someone is teaching me and I disappointed him..." I answered chewing on my spoon.

"It's not your fault, Yui! I bet he's just an old scrooge!" Yusuke shouted standing up.

"Hehehe...Thank you, but it's my fault...I made a mistake..."

"People make mistakes all the time! I make mistakes every day!"

"...Hm..." I put a spoonful of curry into my mouth. "I don't want to disappoint him..."

"Did he say that? Cause if he did, I'll punch his teeth in!"

"He didn't...I just felt really guilty...He's teaching me yet I didn't meet his expectations..."

"Expectations?"

"The best way to explain would be reaching a level that a person expects of you."

"Oh, so...what did you do wrong?"

"...I just..." I thought about what he said. "It's complicated..."

"You sure know a lot of big words, Yui."

"Do I?"

"Yeah! You speak like an adult!"

"Thanks...I'm done, thanks for the meal."

"Man, I'm sick of curry and ramen..."

"It's takeout, just order something else tomorrow."

"Oh yeah..."

"I'm tired, good night."

"Your smart, Yui, but you're still a kid."

"Don't care, good night."

I got my futon ready in the corner of the room, surrounded by my stuffed animals. I ignored Yusuke's nitpicking while I cuddled with one of my rabbits. The only reason why I have so many stuffed animals is because I have many admirers my age, that and our father sometimes send me these to let me know he still cares. I didn't mind, I love stuffed animals, they're so soft and cute~!

"Night...Yui..."

"Night, Yusuke..."

 _Sleep well, Yui. Also know, that you never disappointed me._

 _I know, it just feels like it. I can't reach your standards...I'm sorry._

 _It's alright, I'm proud of you...Yui._

"Rei..."

"Rei?"

X-X-X-X

"Yusuke, I look fine!" I said straightening out my frilly blue dress.

"You look like a damn doll! I keep telling you that you should change how you look!" Yusuke shouted as I fixed my side ponytail.

"No way! I look cute like this and I like dresses!" Also, Rei said I looked nice this way so there's no way I'm letting Yusuke complain how I look. "Besides, if I didn't look so cute how can I avoid getting hurt when guys who hate you try to harm me?" I asked sticking my tongue out.

"Ugh...That's why they only threatened to harm you and not actually hurt you..."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait, Yui!"

"I'll see you after class!"

"Hey!"

I rushed to my classroom and I found myself surrounded by a few girls. I didn't see these people as my friends or anything, they like coming up to me to talk, but that's about it. I wasn't too pleased when a few boys tried picking on me, but the girls put a stop to it. They saw me as a friend and they always made sure none of the boys bullied me.

"Yuiko-chan, let's play jump rope during recess!"

"Sure thing!"

"Yuiko-chan, did you do the homework? Can you please help me?"

"Yeah, I don't mind!"

"Me too!"

"Me as well!"

"Okay, let's do a bit of it now."

I helped the girls with their homework, but I never did it for them. I just helped them figure it out on their own. I blinked a few times and I looked at the door after the teacher walked in. Someone...similar to Rei is here.

"Okay, everyone, we have a new student, I know it's a bit late into the year, but I want you all to get along with him~!" Sensei said cheerfully.

"Hai~!"

"Okay, you can come in now, Hinata-kun!"

The door slid open and I stared at the orange haired red-eyed boy. He immediately looked at me and I tilted my head to the side. He gave me this unreadable stare, it made me uncomfortable. _Although...he has beautiful eyes._ I thought turning away to look out the window. I liked having a window seat, it made it easy for me to look outside when I get bored.

"Everyone this is Kuroko Hinata-kun. Is there anything you'd like to add, Hinata-kun?"

"I want to sit next to her." I looked back at the boy and he was smiling as he pointed at me. I pointed at myself before looking around to see everyone was looking at me. "Is that okay?"

"Ah, Yuiko-chan is already sitting next to Akira-kun. You can't just have someone move because you want to sit beside her." Sensei said trying to convince the boy.

"I want to sit beside her." The boy, Hinata, moved to stand in front of Akira. The boy in question looked terrified of this, he's a mouse like person after all, not a bad guy. "Will you move?"

"B-But I-I..."

"He's not moving because you want him to. You shouldn't try to bully him into doing what you want."

"Your name?"

"...Urameshi Yuiko..."

"Yuiko-chan, I like you."

"Sou...?" I didn't like where this is going. "Your point?"

"Will you marry me?" Hinata is holding my hand, a wide smile on his face. "I've been looking for a cute girl to marry."

"...Pardon?"

"No way! The new kid asked Yuiko-chan to marry him!"

"Waaahhh! So romantic~!"

"Yuiko-chan is so lucky!"

"Don't do it, Yuiko-chan! He's tricking you!"

"He's so daring, asking Yuiko-chan to marry him so suddenly!"

I stared at the orange haired boy with a dead blank stare. What's his angle, why did he ask me of all people to marry him...actually, why is he asking me to marry him, we're only seven years old! _Okay, this is becoming a bit too weird._ I thought wanting him to release my hands. I felt Rei somewhere deep in my mind becoming angrier and angrier, so much that he unconsciously leaked killing intent through me. Hinata released my hands quickly, giving me a startled stare.

"I have no reason to marry someone I just met, also...we're just children." I said with a 'kind' smile.

"Who...are you...?" Hinata asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"As I said before, I am Urameshi Yuiko." I said crossing my arms.

 _I don't like this brat! Get rid of him, Yuiko. He stinks of cats._

 _I can't do that, Rei. He's a child just like myself._

 _Then avoid him, he smells of cats and I hate it._

 _Yes, I got it. I'll avoid him to the best of my ability._

Hinata gave me a fearful stare and I only smiled peacefully. Rei, you sure know how to scare a kid. He allowed his killing intent to disappear while I did my best to keep up the innocent smile. The boy in front of me suddenly seemed very interested before grabbing my hands, a smile on his face. My smile dropped, a frown on my face.

"I definably want to marry you now, Yuiko-chan. I'm Kuroko Hinata, please call me Hinata." Hinata said with a smile.

"...I do not see a reason for you to behave so friendly towards me. It's illogical since we have just met." I said pulling my hands out of his grip.

"Illogical?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I cannot understand the logic behind your proposal."

"Oh...Well, Chichiue asked me to find a bride while I go to school and I wanted a cute yet strong one. You're very cute and you seem quite strong."

"...Please release me before I hit you."

"You're so cute~!"

"Stop flirting with Yuiko-chan!"

"Yeah, get your hands off of her."

I didn't like him, he's something I cannot understand. The other children, I can, but I dislike not understanding something that's right in front of me. Rei's dislike of him also helps in making it easier for me to dislike him. I want to avoid this boy, I don't want him anywhere near me right now.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

After finishing Hunter x Hunter, I was re-reading YuYu Hakusho after reading a bit of Naruto that's when I realized how much I wanted to do a character who uses puppets. That is how Rei and Yui came to be. Rei is obviously a Youkai, not that Yui knows this, and after getting stuck with Yui for so long came to care for the girl. In a way, Rei is the one who raised the girl from infancy and the greatest influence on the girl. Well, that's it for now my dears! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Yuiko-chan~!" Hinata shouted hugging me from behind me.

"Please release me." I said pushing his face away from mine.

"Hinata-kun, you shouldn't bother Yuiko-chan."

"That's right, if Yuiko-chan doesn't like it then you should stop it."

"Sou? Yuiko-chan, do you not like me hugging you?"

"It's not like or dislike, but it's a bit bothersome when you appear out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry!" Hinata nuzzled the back of my neck, his behavior is similar to that of a cat. Sheesh, we've only known one another for a year yet he acts as if I'm his best friend or he's my pet. "I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"Please return to your own classroom, Hinata-kun."

"Yuiko-chan, you're so mean to me! I love you so much!"

"...There is only one person who I love." I meant in a different definition compared to familial love and it's Rei. I love Rei, he's like a father, brother, lover, and teacher wrapped into one. "I love him very much..."

"Kyaaaahhhhh! Yuiko-chan is in love!"

"Who is it? Is it a boy in our school?"

"Is he cool, older, younger, which one?"

"..." I was blushing, holding my cheeks. "Older...he's really cool and handsome...he's kind to me...He's amazing..."

"That's so unfair! Who is he, I'll beat him up!"

"Hinata-kun, you can't do that. Besides, you'll lose to him."

"You have no faith in me, I love you so much!"

"Yes, yes..." All of us looked up when the last bell rang. "Oh, time for me to get going."

"Yuiko-chan, are you sure you don't want to play?"

"No, I have an important meeting."

"Who are you meeting, is it the guy you like?"

"No, it's my father. I have to keep it a secret from Yusuke. If he asks, I'm meeting with my sensei."

"Your...Sensei?"

"Yeah, I have to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow."

I packed up my bag and I ran out of the school. I was cautious as I made my way to the station, I couldn't let anyone follow me. It was a big lie saying I was meeting my father, but I couldn't let anyone know about my secret hideout. I found it a while back, it's an abandoned mansion in the middle of the woods, it was easy to get to and from, the plus is that not many people know about it. I used the basement as my workshop, it was large enough and it made it difficult for people to get into since I made the way there full of traps.

"I'm back...mina-san..." I said staring at the dozens of small puppets on the tables.

I turned on the lights before changing into a simple white shirt and pants, I didn't like the thought of ruining my pretty clothing so I wear this when I work. I quickly got to work on my newest project with Rei's help. The two of us were currently debating the best type of material to use for the puppets, we also tried to make the puppets as lifelike as possible. It was hard, but with Rei's steady guidance, I got to it down.

"I love this wolf...It's so awesome, isn't Rei?" I asked hugging the realistic wolf.

 _It's nice...so, you love someone?_

"S-Shut up...!" I was blushing, and hard. "B-Be happy I said I love you and not give in to Hinata-kun's advances!"

 _You allow that stinking cat to hug you! If you dare try to date him, I'll give you nightmares for weeks!_

"You're so petty sometimes, Rei."

 _I'm not petty!_

"What should we name this one?"

 _Look one up, I have no right to name the puppets you create._

"You always say that..."

 _You created these puppets, you are their creator, not I. In other words, you are their mother, the one who gave them life._

"That's embarrassing..." I was holding my blushing cheeks. "If I'm the mother then you're the father, Rei! You helped me make them."

I could sense Rei was laughing at my childishness. I picked up a book and I flipped through it, trying to find the perfect name. The wolf is five feet tall, silver, with blue eyes. He looked quite scary, but I think he looks very handsome. I stopped at a certain meaning, 'protector, guardian', it's perfect. Asim, this silver wolf's name is Asim.

"Welcome to the world...Asim." I said patting the wolf's head.

I created this wolf with steel and wood. The exoskeleton is made of wood, the first layer, steel, the layer over that is wood, and then fur covers it all. I was quite pleased with Asim, not only is he realistic, he's the easiest puppet to control. Compared to Rei's style of controlling puppets, mine is quite different. Rei can control it just from having his Reiki touch the outside of the puppet, but to make it easier on myself, I control it on the inside. Once my Reiki connects to the various parts of the puppet, I can insert it to the inside of the puppet to make it easier on myself to control it. Rei said it was an unusual way to do it, but said it was smart of me to do since it's hard for me to do it like he does.

"Oh no! I have to get home!" I said standing.

 _It's late, your brother might get worried._

"I know that!" I quickly changed my clothes, making sure my hair is tied in its usual pigtailed style. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

I exited the room and I quickly put the locks on the door before leaving. Making double sure my traps were all in place before I had left. I didn't hesitate to run home, I was late, but it's not like I had a curfew or anything. I'm always home by eight, that's when Yusuke and I decide what we want to have for dinner.

X-X-X-X

"Yusuke is too overprotective..." I muttered nibbling on a Pocky stick.

"Yuiko-chan~!" Hinata sang gaining my attention.

"Hah?" I asked looking at him.

I blinked when he bit onto the other side of my Pocky stick. I continued to do so while he ate the rest, our lips pressed together. He pulled away looking quite proud...that is until someone shouted my name extremely loud, it sounded quite familiar...after all, Yusuke shouted my name like that when his 'Yui is being harassed' senses went off. _Ah, Yusuke. What a good big brother._ I thought in amusement as I watched Hinata pale. The door to our classroom slammed open and Yusuke stood there, looking quite pissed off.

"Okay, which one of you bastards touched Yui?!" Yusuke asked cracking his knuckles.

Everyone pointed at Hinata, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. I put another stick of Pocky into my mouth, watching as my brother grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt. It wasn't uncommon for Hinata to be on the receiving end of Yusuke's wrath, it annoyed my brother to no end when Hinata flirts with me. I gave up avoiding the boy and Rei tended to ignore the fact the boy when he's within ten feet of me.

"You punk! What'd you do to Yui?" Yusuke asked lifting him off the ground.

"Hahahaha..." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Yusuke...I don't want you to get in trouble so go back to your own classroom." I ordered staring at my brother.

"Yui, this punk did something, didn't he? What did he do?" Yusuke asked turning to me.

"He just took my Pocky..." I didn't mention the kiss. "Now go back to your own classroom. If you don't go, I'll hate you forever." I said looking at my now empty box.

"Yui, don't lie to me...!" Yusuke growled as I searched my bag to find another box.

"I'm not. He took my Pocky."

"Yui!"

"Yusuke..."

"...Fine, but if he tries something..." Yusuke dropped Hinata, giving him a look that promised pain. "I will kill him, friend or not."

"Got it." I opened the bag and I pulled out a box. "Now go, if you get in trouble again, I don't want to get dragged into it."

"Fine, I'm watching you."

"R-Right!"

I waited until Yusuke left, before looking at Hinata. The boy looked as if he was going to pass out. Well, he deserves it for taking my candy. I didn't care for the kiss, it's not like I'm saving it for anything. There are several things I care for and would do something about if messed with. That would include my family, my puppets, my clothes, my candy, Rei, my hideout, and most importantly, Rei's approval!

"Yuiko-chan! Thanks for saving me!" Hinata said hugging me around the neck.

"Don't take my candy." I said chewing on another stick.

"I knew you loved me!" Hinata said nuzzling my neck.

"I don't."

"You let me kiss you and you saved me from your brother!"

"I don't care about a kiss."

"So...I can do it again?"

"If you try it, Yusuke will come back."

"Damn..."

"I want a new box of Pocky, strawberry."

"What?"

"You took my candy and took a kiss so you owe me a new box."

"So...if I give you sweets and stuff, I can kiss you?"

 _Yui! If you let him kiss you one more time, I'm going to strangle the brat!_

"...You cannot. I prefer to kiss the person I love." I was blushing when I said that. "I only want to kiss him..."

"So unfair! Who is this guy anyways?"

"..." I tapped my finger to my lip, a small smile on my face. "That's a secret."

"...!" Hinata was blushing before he hugged me again. "You're just so cute!"

"Let go already." I pushed his face away from mine, his warm breathe against my neck is irritating and it felt odd. "Stop hugging me, I don't like it."

"I can't help it, you're just so cute!"

X-X-X-X

" **So...You want to kiss me?" Rei asked with a sly smile.**

" **S-Shut up!" I smacked him a few times, my face bright red. "So what if I love you? I just do!" I shouted as he chuckled at my response.**

" **You can be quite amusing, my dear Yui." Rei said patting my head.**

" **DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"**

" **Yes, yes..."**

" **Grrrr...!"**

 **"Come here." Rei pulled me onto his lap, my back against his chest. I was blushing so hard when he rested his chin on top of my head. "Hm...you're actually a nice size."**

" **What's that supposed to mean?!"**

" **You're so amusing."**

 **"Don't mess with me, Rei!"**

" **Hahahaha!"**

" **I-Idiot...!"**

I sat up, my face bright red. I rubbed at the back of my head, trying to figure out what just happened. I really hate when Rei does that. Once a week, Rei would pull us into our mind to chat about new puppet designs. Rei always complained about my designs, saying they weren't scary enough. I like cute and beautiful, I wasn't going to do creepy looking puppets! It just didn't suit me!

"Stupid Rei..."

I didn't see anything wrong with my designs! My puppets were cute or pretty, Rei's a jerk if he thinks I'm going to go with his old designs. I love him, but I don't love him enough to control the creepy creatures he calls his puppets! I puffed out my cheeks, getting ready for today. I had no school so I could go to my hideout to create my newest puppet. Rei liked scary puppets, ones that have multiple uses while I like cute ones that can be underestimated. Asim is an exception, Rei wanted me to create an animal type puppet. I chose the wolf because it was cool and I like canines.

"Where ya going, Yui?" Yusuke asked looking up sleepily.

"Somewhere, I'll be home for dinner." I said pulling my rabbit backpack on.

"Later." Yusuke said going back to sleep.

"Really..."

 _Yui, don't forget to pick up the materials from the shop._

"I won't forget."

 _Just making sure, also, my creations aren't 'creepy'._

"They are, Rei! They scare me, why can't my puppets be cute?"

 _It's just not right, just forget it. Create what you like, but you better finish this new project by today._

"That's impossible, we started last week. I'm not even halfway done."

Rei remained silent and I was annoyed at the male. Our newest project is actually a portable puppet that I can carry around easily. We thought of creating a collapsible puppet, but it's a lot harder than I thought. Rei never told me how he managed to travel with over ten dozen puppets when he wasn't...well, sealed or whatever in me. He said I had to figure this kind of stuff on my own, but I wasn't too happy about it. I tried just about everything, but nothing worked!

"I really hate this project...If only Rei would tell me how he did it!"

Rei said I wasn't allowed to start any new projects until this one was completed. If I try to, he'll give me nightmares. Rei and I share many things, our mind, thoughts, and memories. I have more control over our shared body than Rei does, but he can mess with my dreams if he wanted to. He rarely does, but when he does...it's either really nice of him or really cruel of him. When I have nightmares, he'll fix it to make pleasant dreams for me. If I did something wrong or disobey him, I get nightmares. Getting stuck with a ten thousand something year old spirit, he knows a lot about horror. Something I'm not happy about.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

The relationship between Hinata and Yui is more like a master and pet. Yui can't stop Hinata from being affectionate and Hinata wants to show his affection for the puppet loving girl. Rei dislikes Hinata because he sees him as a threat to Yui's safety. When it comes down to it, Rei would kill anyone who tries to use Yui. Yui doesn't see Hinata as a threat, but more of a pet. Well, that's it for today dearies! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Yuiko-chan, it's been a while."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again, Jun-ojii-san." I gave the elderly man a polite bow, a pink haired woman behind me doing the same. "I'm here for the parts I ordered."

"Yes, yes, is that your new puppet?"

"Hai." I flicked my wrist, the woman behind me tugging her sleeve down to reveal a wooden arm. "This is Aleta, wood, easy to maneuver, and she is has over a dozen knives hidden within her."

"Hohohoh! It's much better than your older models. You've also gotten quite big, dear. How old are you now?"

"11."

"Oh, you're younger than my grandson, he's 14, but likes younger girls. Would you like to meet him?"

"No, thank you for considering me, but I have no interest in such things."

"I see, too bad, you're such a polite young girl. I'd love to have you as a granddaughter."

"Yes, I see...My parts?"

"Yes, yes, here you are."

"Thank you. Take care of yourself, Jun-ojii-san." I handed the box to Aleta. "Until next time."

"Until next time, Yuiko-chan."

I turned and walked out the door with my puppet right behind me. I was still busy working on that damn collapsible puppet, one year and no luck. Thankfully, Rei took pity on me and allowed me to work on other projects, but I have to work on it on occasion. It was too damn hard!

"How does Rei do it...?" I questioned doodling in my notebook.

X-X-X-X

"Another transfer student...This one is just as annoying as the last..." I muttered watching as the new kid and Hinata argue.

"I don't accept it! Yuiko-chan is my future bride!" Hinata said hugging me from behind.

"Hinata-kun, you are being annoying. Please release me."

"Then I have a chance if she doesn't like you."

"Paws off!"

"I'm not a prize to be won."

"Yuiko-chan...!"

The new kid, Kaname Misaki, is friendly and all, but Hinata didn't like him. Kaname is average in appearance, in my opinion, but many girls call him 'cute'. His hair is short and dark blue in color and he has nice hazel colored eyes. I didn't see what's so great about him though...however the girls in my class said I was blind to the cuteness of other guys because of my love of Rei. I think the only reason the girls weren't jealous of being stuck with Hinata and now Kaname, is because they know I only love Rei and that I refuse their advances. They don't know who Rei is, but they figure he's an older boy I love yet they haven't met.

"Hinata-kun, return to your classroom." I said flipping through the magazine.

"Wha-No!" Hinata said hugging me even tighter.

"I cannot breathe like this, release me this instance." I said closing the magazine.

"Yuiko-chan!"

I was annoyed, it showed when I smacked him upside the head with my rolled up magazine. Hinata was whining when I did it, but left with this pathetic pout on his face. He looked back at me before he left and I waved him off with a small smile. That seemed to cheer him up, he did leave with a big smile.

"You speak weirdly sometimes, why?" Kaname asked sitting in front of me.

"..." I thought about Rei, most of the words I know thanks to him. "My style of speech is influenced by a friend of mine...He's much older than I, but he's kindhearted." I explained with a small smile.

"You're cute." Kaname said with a smile.

"I see...I appreciate your kind words, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your advances."

"Huh?"

"...I'm not interested in dating."

"How about a bet?"

"...The wager?"

"If I win, you date me, if I lose...I'll be your follower."

"..."

 _Rei?_

 _Go ahead, I don't care._

 _Alright then._

"...Jerk..." I didn't like his response, not one bit. "Alright, so what shall we do?"

"Well..."

X-X-X-X

"I can't believe you're dating Yuiko-chan!" Hinata whined hugging me again.

"I'm just super lucky!" Kaname said a bit too cheerfully.

"How did this happen?!"

"I lost at rock-paper-scissors."

"...How could this have happened to me?! It's so unfair! Yuiko-chan is supposed to be my future wife!"

"Since we're dating now, can I call you Yuiko?"

"Do as you please."

"Then I'll do that!"

"Don't get so friendly with her!"

"..." I stared at the magazine with a small blush. "I want to go to this cake shop..."

"Cake?" Kaname looked over the magazine to see what I was talking about. "Oh, I heard about this cake shop. It's a couple's only type of place."

"I'll take you, Yuiko-chan! Just don't go with him!"

"Since we're dating, it's natural that I take her."

"If you're going, I'm coming along!"

"You won't be able to get in. It's a 'couple's only' type of place."

"I'll convince them!"

I allowed the two to continue arguing as I made tabs on the cake shops I should check out. I finally had a free weekend, no projects, no work, no packages I needed to retrieve, nothing. I was using this weekend to hunt for delicious sweets. Rei had no complaints, although he said I would get fat if I continue to eat so many sweets. Feh, like I care! I love sweets and no one can take my sweets from me!

X-X-X-X

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing to my sister?!" Yusuke asked lifting Kaname up by the front of his shirt.

"We're dating so it's natural I kiss her." Kaname said without fear.

"...Impressive...Hinata-kun is afraid of Yusuke, but you show no fear. It's quite impressive." I said chewing on a cookie.

"Yui, is this bastard saying the truth?!" Yusuke asked turning to me.

"It's the truth." That seemed to piss him off even more. "Yusuke, if you harm him, I will hate you forever~!" I sang with a bright smile.

"You bastard! If you're going to date my sister, you have to go through me!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yuiko is dating me, you shouldn't interfere. It's not your decision if we date or not, if Yuiko wishes to break up with me then it's her decision." Kaname said with a calm smile.

"You little...!"

"Yusuke..."

"...Tsk! Just this once." Yusuke dropped the boy and I didn't bother to help him. "You hurt her and I hurt you."

"Yusuke, I'm going home first."

"Hey, hold it, Yui!"

I ignored my brother, I wasn't running away. I wasn't trying to avoid the situation, it's the truth. I found no reason to worry about Kaname, if he can stand up to my brother without shaking in fear then he can handle himself if he finds himself stuck with my delinquent of a brother. Kaname will be lucky if he managed to get my brother's approval, no chance in hell is that happening though. Yusuke isn't a bad brother, he's just overprotective. I'm his little sister, one that looks up to him, and he thinks he needs to protect me from guys who want to mess with me. Yeah, I don't get a big brother's mind and quite frankly, I never want to.

X-X-X-X

"You know, I wanted to come here...Especially for the Christmas special, but why is it a trio?" I questioned as Hinata gave Kaname the evil eye.

"I don't trust him with your safety, Yuiko-chan!" Hinata said from my right.

"I don't mind, besides, I'm the one dating Yuiko. It's not like she'll break up with me, she doesn't care." Kaname said from my left.

"Really...This is the weirdest date I've ever been on..." Well, it's the only date I've been on, but it's pretty weird. "This is a couple's café too...how did you manage to convince the owner to let you in, Hinata-kun?" I asked staring at the menu.

"I didn't, he just let me stay after I told him how I was trying to win your heart."

"Hm..."

"Oh my, what a cute trio of children!" We looked up at the waitress, she was holding her cheek, a blush spread across her face. "Don't tell me you're in a relationship with both boys."

"No."

"No way! Yuiko-chan is my future wife alone!"

"I'm the one dating her."

"..." The waitress hid her snicker and that seemed to tick both boys off. "How cute, a pair of boys fighting over a girl who looks more interested in the menu..."

"...Hinata, truce?"

"Truce."

"Hey, Yuiko, look up."

"Hai?" I looked at him and he kissed me. Hinata pulled my face in his direction, also kissing me on the lips. Wow, they called a truce just to prove a point to the waitress. However, I wished they didn't have to kiss me like that. "...You two are too childish..."

"Oh dear..."

"I'm ready to order."

"O-Oh, y-yes! What would you like?"

"I'd like the special, a slice of strawberry cake, the snowflake surprise, and a cup of hot chocolate."

"Alright...and you two?"

"The Christmas Eve lover's special! Oh, and eggnog."

"I'm fine with the tiramisu and some hot chocolate."

"Yes, I'll come by with your order in a bit."

This makeshift date went...well, it didn't end badly that's for sure. Rei was oddly silent throughout the day though and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I went home after our...date...and I was unconcerned about Kaname and Hinata's one-sided arguments as I was leaving. The two were so weird and I couldn't understand why they liked me. I was mostly emotionless, caring only for cute things, Rei, puppets, stuffed animals, Rei, my family, and sweets. I didn't show emotions all that easily, I was an expert at faking emotions since no one notices me using a fake persona. Actually, other than Rei and my family, Kaname and Hinata have seen parts of my true personality. I suppose that's what caught their interest. The real me...the one I like to hide from others.

X-X-X-X

" **Hey, Yui, do you dislike me?" Rei asked as I sat on his lap.**

 **"I don't dislike you, Rei. I love you." I said shifting the scenery.**

" **You're only an infant compared to me. Do you even know what love is?" Rei asked as day turned to night.**

" **Love is a feeling you have for someone. Not like familial love, but a desire to show affection towards your partner." Our Japanese home changed to a grassy cliff near the ocean. "Do you think of me as a child?" I asked looking up at him.**

" **Yeah, because the difference in age is huge." Rei stated and I kissed his chin.**

" **I don't mind, I love Rei because you're Rei." I said leaning back to enjoy the nice ocean breeze.**

" **What about those two brats you hang out with?" Rei asked clearly annoyed now.**

 **"Rei is Rei. Hinata-kun and Kaname-kun will be Hinata-kun and Kaname-kun. They're not potential love interests, but friends." I began to play with Rei's nails. They were so sharp and I was thinking there is more to Rei than I know. "I want to know why...you won't tell me everything about yourself..."**

" **When you're old enough."**

" **When's that, when I'm old and wrinkly?"**

" **As amusing as that sounds, no, when you've reached human adulthood."**

" **So...when I'm 20...that's not for another nine years!"**

" **Well, I might tell you sooner if I deem it right, but don't count on it. You have no reason to know who or what I am for a long time."**

" **You're no fun..." I stared at the starry sky as stars began to fall. "Do you promise?"**

 **"Yeah."**

" **Then that's good enough for me."**

I opened my eyes and I began to get ready for school. I didn't mind if it took Rei a long time to tell me, I'm just happy he's going to tell me. He knows everything about me, even parts I didn't know, and I thought it was really unfair how I barely know anything about him. I brushed my hair out and I reached for my ribbons. I stopped, seeing something wrong with my hand, more specifically my nails. I held it up to my face, examining my nails.

"Now this is curious..." I said seeing my nails were very similar to Rei's nails.

I wonder if something was happening to my body because of Rei's presence in my body. Well, not like the two of us can do anything about it. Neither one of us know how he got stuck in my body and how to separate ourselves. I wonder what else will change about me...I hope I don't end up looking like a guy. I like my girlish looks and very cute clothing, thank you very much.

"Am I growing fangs now?" I questioned looking at my teeth.

Thankfully, I wasn't growing fangs although they look oddly pointy. I ran my thumb against my canines and I pulled my thumb away when my thumb began to bleed. So I'm growing fangs...great, just great. I licked the blood away wondering how much more will change about me. Oh, please tell me my ears aren't growing pointy! I quickly checked my ears and I sighed in relief when I saw they were still as rounded as ever. Some changes I'll accept, but I do not want pointed ears!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Concerning Yui's and Rei's relationship, it's one-sided on Yui's end. Yui is still a kid so she believes what she feels towards Rei is a romantic type of love while Rei sees Yui as a...pet, daughter, child? Something along those lines anyways. Rei may or may not see Yui as a potential love interest however, if it ends up that way...I think I'll just decide based on reviews. With Kaname and Hinata, I wanted Yui to have two friends who would be willing to stick with her, they could end up as love interests in the future, but they're just kids so I'll put off on 'actual' romance. I'll do the same thing as I am with Rei with these two and any cannon character I decide to let Yui get close to. Kaname and Hinata's relationship is that of rivals/friends. They like the same person, but they get along quite well. Well, that's it for now dearies! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"You're just too cute!" Hinata said hugging me tightly.

"Hinata-kun, please release me. I cannot work like this." I said trying to finish my homework.

"Hinata, we came here to work on our homework. Not so you can hug Yuiko." Kaname said watching us unamused.

"It's too hot..." I said unable to handle the heat.

"We're in our sixth year of school until we hit middle school. Why don't we go to the beach?" Kaname asked with a smile.

"That sounds nice." I tapped the end of my pen against my bottom lip. "I'd like to go swimming since it's been getting pretty hot." I said with a small smile.

"My family has a summer home at a beach, let's go there!" Hinata said with a bright grin.

"We still have three weeks of summer vacation so let's finish our summer homework this week then go to the beach next week for a few days." Kaname suggested.

"I'm almost done so I'll help you two out. How far along are you?"

"I'm halfway done, Hinata?"

"Just a quarter of the way..."

"Really...Kaname-kun, please work on the homework yourself and ask if you need help. Hinata-kun, tell me what you're having difficulties with."

"Sure thing."

"Okay, so I don't get this."

The three of us spent the rest of the day at the public library doing our summer homework...or rather, I was helping Hinata finish what he's having difficulties with. This was going to be a long week before we could go on our trip to the beach. Speaking of trip, I better tell my mother and make sure Yusuke only finds out after I've left. There's no way he'll let me go if he finds out it's a trip with Hinata and Kaname.

X-X-X-X

"So, what did your brother say about you going with us?" Hinata asked as I stared outside the train window.

"I didn't tell him." I glanced at the boy, a sly smile on my face. "Besides, how could I tell Yusuke about this? There's no way he'll let me go with the two of you." I stated still smiling.

"That's true. By the way, Yuiko, please call me by my first name. You call Hinata by his first name, so do the same with me." Kaname said offering me some candy.

"...Misaki-kun." I said taking the candy.

"...That was oddly cute." Kana-Misaki said looking away with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yuiko-chan, did you want some juice or cola?" Hinata asked standing up.

"I'll take a cola then."

"What about you, Kaname?"

"Juice, any kind."

"Got it."

It took us about another hour until we reached the ocean and another thirty minutes until we arrived at Hinata's family summer home. I was a little surprised Hinata's summer home is actually quite large. I knew he was from a rich family, however...I suspect they weren't from the 'good' side of society from Hinata's dislike of police. The three of us settled into different rooms and I changed into my swimsuit, covering it with a plain white summer dress. I grabbed my beach bag and my rabbit pattern towel.

"You're excited." Ka-Misaki said walking out of his room.

"I've never swam in the ocean before...I'm a bit excited." I said with a small smile.

"You guys finished already? The housekeeper said she'll leave breakfast and dinner for us, but we'll have to eat out for lunch." Hinata said coming up the stairs.

"Fine with me, Hinata-kun, I'm going out first." I said walking past him.

"Wha-Wait for me! I'll change really quickly!" Hinata said quickly running to his room.

"We're waiting for him, aren't we?" Misaki asked trying not to laugh.

"Of course we are. Now, let's find an umbrella." I said opening the closet.

"This...is going to take a while." Misaki said seeing how large the inside of the closet is.

"There's inner tubes, scuba diving gear, beach balls, things for sand castles, beach towels, and umbrellas..." I said looking around.

"No wonder Hinata said we didn't need to bring much..." Hinata said as I picked out an umbrella.

"This is a cute inner tube...and it matches my swimsuit." I said noticing the light blue inner tube with white stripes.

"So you went with a blue swimsuit with white stripes." Misaki said and I threw some towels at him.

"Stop staring and start moving." Hinata was tugging a shirt on as he made his way down the stairs. "Really, boys." I said walking away.

I carried my own things and an inner tube while Hinata and Misaki carried two umbrellas and some extra towels. The house wasn't too far from the beach, a short trip by foot and down a stone path to the beach. I wasn't too surprised this beach was completely empty, after all, it's a private beach. I laid out my towel and I helped the boys set up the umbrellas and towels before taking off my dress.

"What are you two blushing for?" I questioned with a small frown.

"She's so cute...!" Hinata said covering the lower half of face.

"I thought you would have gone with a one piece not a two piece..." Misaki said turning his back to me.

"It was the only cute swimsuit my mother would approve of." There's nothing wrong with my swimsuit, a plain two piece with a skirt like bottom and a regular bikini top. "Besides, I like it." I said tying my hair into a side ponytail.

Geez, it's not like we're teenagers...yet anyways. Besides, it's not like I have much that could potentially cause them to turn this bright red. I swear, what will it be like when we are in the middle of our teens and we go to the beach. I folded my dress up neatly before placing it on my towel next to my bag.

"I'm going for a short swim." I said pulling my shoes off.

"I'll join you!" Hinata said chasing after me.

"I'm...going to pass." Misaki said taking a seat.

"What's wrong?" I noticed how he was turning pale. "Can you not swim?" I asked as Hinata stopped as well.

"If you can't swim, why did you tell us?" Hinata asked with a frown.

"I...can..." Misaki said, but we could tell he was lying.

"...Hinata-kun, we're stripping him of his jacket and dragging him into the ocean." I stated walking back.

"Agreed." Hinata said as Misaki looked at us in horror.

"Hold on!" I sat on Misaki's stomach as Hinata and I took his jacket off. "T-To close!" Misaki said turning even redder.

"Shut up and let's go. I'll teach you how to swim." I said dragging him away.

"Don't laugh at me." Misaki said glaring at Hinata.

"S-Sorry, b-but...pfff...! You seriously can't swim! I'm a cat like person and I can swim!" Hinata laughed with a grin.

"Don't laugh." I smacked him upside the head. "I'll teach you how to swim so don't act so reluctant to get into the water." I said as we were finally waist deep in water.

"I really hate this..." Misaki said clearly depressed.

"Give me your hands." I said holding my hands out to him.

"Lucky..." Hinata said and I was tempted to throw him deeper into the ocean.

"You, swim away. Misaki-kun, hands, now." I said getting annoyed.

"Fine..."

I held Misaki's hands as I taught him how to swim. I had a few difficulties when he actually began to sink when he tried swimming on his own. I finally had enough and I attached some Reiki strings to him to help him out while keeping him afloat. I slowly released the strings one by one until he finally swam on his own without sinking like a goddamn anchor.

"You did something, didn't you?" Hinata asked as I floated about in my inner tube.

"Hinata-kun, you're not fully human, are you?" I questioned resting my head in my hand.

"...Why do you ask?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Just asking, you don't have to force yourself to answer." I turned to look at him, a small smile on my face. "Besides, I don't mind if you're human or not." I said before swimming away.

"I think I'm in love." Hinata said with a dumb smile on his face.

"I did it! I did it!" I released a startled yelp when Misaki suddenly grabbed my inner tube, a large smile spread across his face. "You're a great teacher, Yuiko." Misaki said with a smile.

"Don't scare me like that." I said annoyed with the sudden grabbing at my inner tube.

"You're pretty cute when you have this surprised look on your face." Misaki said kissing my cheek.

"Hey! That's not fair, Kaname!"

"I'm not involved."

I quickly swam away as Hinata made his way to Misaki. I wasn't involved, I was not involved one bit. I returned to shore and I walked back to our stuff, dropping the inner tube onto the sand. I grabbed another towel and I began drying my hair and shoulders. I sat on the towel under the umbrella watching as Hinata chased Misaki with the intent of giving him a noggie. I rolled my eyes at their behavior before pulling out a sketchbook to draw out designs for new puppets. Hinata and Misaki came back and the three of us played on the beach before heading down the beach to get lunch in town. It was at least a twenty minute walk and I took note of the three signs mention that it was a private beach from the direction we came from.

"I'm surprised no one tried trespassing despite the signs." I said shifting my bag over my shoulder.

"They can try, but the locals warned them against it. Some of my family's men handle any trespassers, especially when the three of us are here." Hinata said shrugging his shoulders.

"The salt in the water will damage my hair...I better treat my hair once I get home." I said tugging at my bangs.

"Do you want me to get you some hair care products?" Hinata asked noticing my concern over my hair.

"No need, I'll just buy some myself. Besides, it's not like you know the brands I plan on using." I said dropping my bangs.

"I'll buy the highest quality hair products, don't worry!" Hinata said grabbing my hand.

"I prefer it if you didn't hold my girlfriend's hand." Misaki said grabbing my other hand.

"This feels uncomfortable." I said peeved with their behavior.

"Yuiko-chan is my future wife." Hinata stated over my head.

"Yuiko is currently my girlfriend." Misaki stated.

"The future matters most, not the present."

"I prefer to live in the present."

"Keep this up and both of you will end up eating sand." I purposely squeezed their hands, almost to the point of breaking. The boys faces paled and the tried not to shout before I lightened up my grip. "Really, I hate being in the middle of your arguments."

"Sorry..."

"Sorry, Yuiko."

"Seriously, you're too childish."

Hinata led us to a seaside restaurant and I was surprised there weren't many people here. It was in a perfect location...until I noticed the 'closed' sign. I get the feeling the owner closed up shop because Hinata is here. I don't care for rules and such, but Hinata's attitude towards this is very relaxed as if this happens normally.

"Hey! Kai! You here?" Hinata called out taking a seat.

"Should we seriously be here? Isn't the restaurant closed?" Misaki asked as the two of us sat down as well.

"That you, Hina?" A man with similar appearance to Hinata came out from the back room, the difference is his hair is messy and his eyes are orange. "Who are those two with you?"

"They're the friends I invited here."

"Oh, so this cutie is the future Kuroko Yuiko-chan." The man leaned down, his face close to my own. I silently reached for the fork on the table and he grabbed my wrist just as I touched it. "Hey now, no need to get hostile."

"Kai! Don't touch Yuiko-chan!"

 _Yui, careful. He's dangerous._

 _I know that._

"No wonder Hina likes you. You're headstrong and quite sneaky. If I was any other person, I would have missed you reaching for the fork."

"Hinata-kun, yes or no."

"Ah-what?"

"Is he a threat to us, yes or no."

"No! Of course not! He's a relative of mine, an older cousin!"

"..." I snatched my wrist back, a frown on my face. "If Hinata-kun trusts you, then I'll rein in my hostility...however that can change in an instant."

"Yuiko, you should threaten people."

"I won't apologize, I sensed a threat and acted upon instinct."

"Yuiko!"

"Ahahaha, it's fine, kid! I'm Kai, just Kai, okay?"

"Don't touch my head."

"Kai, don't touch her!"

"Don't yell, Hina." Kai ruffled Hinata's hair, a grin on his face. I took note of the very distinct canines of his. "So, what can I get for you three? I closed up shop waiting for you so we can have some privacy."

"I'll have chicken curry."

"Miso ramen."

"...I suppose I'll have the seafood curry."

"Got it, give me a few minutes. Anything to drink?"

"Cola."

"Orange juice is fine."

"Strawberry lemonade."

"Got it. The radio's over there if you want to listen to some music."

I waited until the man left to go cook our food. I tilted my head to the side, a frown still on my face. I could sense Rei was on high alert and it caused me to be wearier than usual. When Rei is like this, I can't stay calm. Hinata was fine and all, but this man...he was more...'demonic' than human compared to Hinata's more human than 'demonic'. I kept an eye on Kai as he returned with our food and drinks. I didn't even bother to try to enter the conversation the entire time, just keeping an eye on Kai.

"So, how was the food?" Kai asked picking up his beer.

"It was great." Misaki said with a smile.

"Yeah, better than before." Hinata added picking up his cup.

"...It was good." I said still weary of the man.

"So..." Kai rested his elbow on the table, staring me in the eye. "Who are you, Urameshi Yuiko-chan?" Kai asked a grin forming on his face.

"Saa..." I tapped my nail against the table before causing a thin line in the wood. "What about you?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Kai, stop." Hinata said giving the man a warning look.

"I'll stop for now then." Kai said not taking his eyes off me.

"I'm tired, let's return." I said standing.

"Ah, yeah, sure thing!" Hinata said also standing.

It was halfway on our way back that I realized I left my bag behind. What a stupid mistake. The boys tried to tell me that they would go back for me, but I told them to go back or I will hate them forever. It wasn't a bad thing, entirely. I wanted to know something and I can get some information if I see Kai again on my own. I reentered the shop and I was about to say something when a large hand wrapped around my neck, holding me against the wall near the door a foot or so above the ground.

"So, who are you, girly?" Kai asked his expression now much colder.

"Sh...it..." I grabbed his wrist, annoyance spreading across my face. "Let...go...!" I said as his nails dug into my neck.

 _YUI!_

"R-Rei...!" I gasped sensing his anger.

"Answer me." Kai said squeezing my neck tighter.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Yui! Don't die! Ah, who am I kidding. She's the heroine! The protagonist! There's no way she'll be done in this early in the story. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting, so I hope you're looking forward to it! I'm actually a bit excited to get to canon, so many plans, so many embarrassing moments, and so many opportunities~! I think it'll be two or three more chapters until I hit cannon...Yusuke is so dead when Yui finds out he died. Well, that's all for now! Until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Answer me or I'll break your neck." Kai said narrowing his eyes.

"Don...t..." I lifted my foot up, kicking him in the chin. I was dropped and threw myself to the side away from him, I attached my Reiki to the knives in the restaurant. "Touch me!" I shouted sending the knives flying at him.

"I knew it, you're not a normal kid." Kai said dodging the knives I threw at him.

"..." I was panting heavily and I touched my throat with my left hand. I pulled the knives back to me, letting them float near me ready to strike at any moment. "Don't fuck with me!" I growled narrowing my eyes at him.

I tied my wires around a chair, sending it flying at him. He didn't even hesitate to destroy it with a kick. I sent the knives flying at him when his defense was down. I slowly stood up, frowning as I stared at him. I hit him in the arm, no...he sacrificed his arm. I released a startled scream when he lunged for me. Rei quickly took over, creating a wire like shield in front of me while jumping back. Kai didn't stand a chance when he ran into the shield, since he couldn't stop himself. The wires wrapped around him and Rei was quick to bind his arms behind his back his wrists and ankles attached with Reiki. Kai was forced on his knees, more Reiki keeping him attached to the ground. Rei grabbed several more knives with our shared Reiki, letting them hover over his vitals.

"Don't think about it." Rei was talking through me, his voice is deeper than my own. "Yui is mine, don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her, cat demon."

"Possession...no, her smell is too much like one of us...What the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business _._ "

 _Rei, I can take control now._

 _No, you're not ready for real combat. I'll handle this._

"So, any reason why you attacked us?"

"Any danger to Hinata is to be dealt with. You're too dangerous."

"...You'd hurt Yui for such a pathetic reason?" I could sense Rei's bloodlust increasing. "Don't screw with me. Yui has nothing to do with me. Just die already."

Rei...he was going to kill Hinata's cousin? I can't...I cannot let that happen! Just as Rei moved the knives closer, I was quick to interfere. While my own power wasn't as strong as Rei's, this was my body so I had a lot more control compared to Rei. I was forcibly trying to take control of my body again, I can't let him do this...I can't let him kill people in cold blood like this.

"S-Stop...Re...i!" I hissed as the Reiki wires began to waver.

 _Don't interfere, Yui! I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you!_

"I do...n't...want...this...!" I heard things drop to the ground as I tried to block Rei's interference. "Sto...p...!"

 _Don't do this, Yui! He'll kill you!_

"I...said...STOP!"

I fell to my knees, finally gaining full control. I held my head as Rei fought against the mental barriers I put up. He was pissed, I know he was, but I can't...I refuse to let him murder someone in cold blood, no matter his reasons. I felt someone push me down and onto my back. I stared at Kai as he held a knife up ready to stab me. I noticed that his eyes are more cat like and his canines more prominent. I can't move at this point, I was using everything I had to keep Rei in our mind and not controlling our shared body. Just as he brought the knife down, he stopped with the tip touching my throat.

"Why did you stop that...thing, in you?" Kai questioned and I could feel his sharpened nails dig into my shoulder.

"...Saa..." I shut my eyes, a headache forming. "...I can't...do that to Hinata-kun...Hinata-kun...we are...friends...I can't do that to him..." I answered still holding Rei back.

"Does he know about that thing in you?"

"No..." I opened my eyes, staring Kai dead in the eyes. "No one knows about Rei...except for you..."

"That thing...is most likely a very strong demon." A demon, is that what Rei is? I suddenly felt Rei go silent, he wasn't trying to get out anymore...why? "It's something your human body cannot handle, it'll kill you at this rate. It's better for you to die here and now than suffer later in life."

"...I'm not afraid of death, but...I have too much to do so I cannot die here."

I grabbed his wrist quickly, my nails puncturing his skin. I inserted my Reiki wires through my nails and into his flesh until is spread to the rest of his body. While he struggled to get free, it was no use, my Reiki was now controlling his entire body...if I wanted to, I could even kill him. I slowly pulled my nails out before moving my hand away. Kai slowly got off me and moved away. I sat up before rubbing the back of my head, I ended up hitting it when I was pushed down.

"I...don't plan on harming Hinata-kun or those around me. Rei...is someone very precious to me as well." I grabbed my bag that was lying on ground after our scuffle. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to harm Rei, but...it was him at fault for attempting to kill you." I said standing at the doorway.

"So, what do you plan on doing now? Do you plan on killing me?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

"No...I'll let you go once I close this door. I stopped Rei because I didn't want him to kill you. If I wanted you dead, I would have let Rei kill you instead of doing it myself. Take care then, Kai-san..." I said before shutting the door.

I released the Reiki wires and I walked away. There was no point in him chasing after me now, there were plenty of people outside and no one is a big enough idiot to start a fight among them. I tugged my hair out of its ponytail before running my fingers through my semidry hair. I pulled out a hand mirror from my bag and I had to check my neck for bruising. I was right in my assumption, Kai left behind nasty bruises around my neck.

"What do I do...I can't let Hinata-kun or Misaki-kun see this..." I muttered thinking of ways to hide it.

 _Hold a hand to your neck, I'll heal it._

 _Rei...are you calm now?_

 _As I'll ever be._

I silently placed a hand around my neck and I could feel my Reiki wrap around my neck, this gentle warmth spreading through it. I pulled my hand away when I felt the sensation disappear and I checked my neck again to see nothing, as if what happened never happened. I returned to the beach to see Misaki and Hinata was playing volleyball. I took a seat underneath the umbrella and I fell onto my back, shutting my eyes. I had to see Rei face to face.

" **...Did what he say was true...?" I questioned sitting across from Rei.**

" **...Saa..." Rei said not even looking at me.**

" **Rei, are you or are you not a demon?" I asked biting my bottom lip.**

 **"..." Rei glanced at me before sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, annoyance spreading across his face. "I'm a demon, a bat demon to be exact." Rei said staring me dead in the eyes.**

 **"...Do you have wings?" I asked to his disbelief.**

 **"That's your only question?! You're not going to ask why I kept it a secret or why I didn't want to tell you?" Rei asked with a raised brow.**

 **"I don't actually care, Rei is Rei so why should it matter?" I moved closer to him and I hugged him around the neck. "Rei taught me many things and is very important." I said nuzzling his throat.**

 **"I have my wings, but I kept them hidden."**

" **...I won't grow bat wings, will I?"**

" **No." Rei lifted my chin up, forcing me to open my mouth. He was staring at my fangs. "My power is probably influencing your human body giving you the traits of a demon along with the scent. If I were to disappear, then you'll probably revert back to a human."**

" **Rei." I grabbed his sleeve, a frown on my face. "You won't die, right?"**

" **I won't. I will only die when you die. Our fates are intertwined." Rei held my left hand in his right hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him hold the back of my head with his other hand. "I won't let anyone harm you, Yui. I'll kill them."**

" **You can't harm Hinata-kun's cousin."**

" **Yu-"**

" **You harm him, I'll get angry." I shut my eyes, releasing a small sigh. "Rei...Please..."**

" **...Fine, but if he tries to harm you again, I'll cut off his arms. He won't die, but he won't have his arms."**

" **He'll die if he doesn't stop the bleeding."**

 **"Fine, one arm."**

" **..." Why is he like this? I swear, he wasn't ever this petty before. "I don't care anymore..."**

 **"What's that supposed to mean, Yui?"**

" **It's nothing." I intertwined my fingers with Rei's. "...The two of us...can we actually be considered one person or two people?"**

" **What do you think?"  
**

" **Rei is a demon, much older than I am...a sadist, very petty, cruel, evil, acts like an asshole sometimes..." I noticed Rei's face was darkening with every word I said. "...but Rei is also very kind to me, protecting me against those who want to harm me, teaching me how to fight, always telling me to do my best...an important figure in my life...that's why...Rei and Yui are two different people."**

" **Then we're two separate people. I'm just stuck in your body after all. By the way..." Rei suddenly began pulling on my cheek with his left hand while our fingers were still intertwined in the other. "Who the hell is an asshole? When did you become a cheeky brat?"**

" **Itt huwwwtttsss!"**

" **Cheeky brat." Rei let go of my cheek and I reached up to rub at it. "Hurry up and wake up. It's getting dark in the real world."**

"-an!" I blinked, staring at Hinata's face as he knelt down beside me. "Finally, you're awake. You must have been pretty tired to fall asleep like that. Come on, we're heading back now." Hinata said standing up.

"...How long was I asleep?" I asked rubbing at my eyes.

"An hour or two." Hinata answered holding out a hand.

"Thanks..." I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up. I glanced around to see the only thing that remained was my bag, towel, and an umbrella. "Where's the stuff we were using earlier?" I asked grabbing my things.

"Kaname brought them to the house while I was trying to wake you up. So, what were you dreaming about?"

"...Saa..." I stared at my skin wondering if I was going to end up with an odd tan, I hope not. "...Hinata-kun, are you...a demon?"

"Wha..." Hinata stopped walking and I stopped walking a few feet ahead of him. He was staring at me with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "W-What did you say?"

"...Are you a demon?" I turned around to face him fully. "Hinata-kun."

"I...I'm..." Hinata looked away, suddenly afraid. "...W-What are you talking about, Yuiko-chan? You're talking strangely, maybe the heat is getting to you?"

"I'm...human, but I house the soul of a demon within me." Hinata quickly turned his head back to me, with wide eyes. I gave him a slight smile. "Is that strange? He gave me hints about you being a demon, but I never thought about it until...I met Kai-san. He's more demon than human compared to you."

"Let's...talk about this another time...Kaname will come looking for us if we don't go back soon."

"...I'll wake you up at dawn, the two of us can go for a walk during that time."

"Yeah..."

Hinata and I returned to the villa in silence. I didn't even bother to talk to him when I headed back to my room to shower. I had to think about what I had just done. I didn't know what had gotten into me when I questioned Hinata about his heritage...It was stupid of me. Thanks to that, the two of us probably won't be able to remain friends...or whatever you would call our friendship.

X-X-X-X

I wondered if Hinata actually fell asleep last night, he had bags under his eyes when I came to get him. He didn't say much even when we began walking down to the beach and near the water. I heard a strange sound next to me and I glanced at Hinata to see he had this conflicted look on his face, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Looks like my plans of letting him talk first are just going to end in failure, I might as well go first.

"I've been with him for as long as I could remember, a constant part of my life. I always listen to him because he is just that important to me." Hinata looked at me, clearly confused about who I was talking about. "Rei is the demon who shares this body with me. He's...a bat demon, I didn't find that out until yesterday. It's strange, how demons exists alongside humans, yet we don't realize it." I said holding my hands behind my back.

"Not really...I guess because I'm a demon that this kind of thing doesn't really surprise me." Hinata said shrugging his shoulders.

"...Hinata-kun, you're more human than demon, that I realized. Unlike Kai-san...who is more demon than human. You're both cat demons, right?" I asked kicking some sand up.

"Yeah, I'm a quarter demon while Kai is a quarter human. My mother...she was a human...that's why I resemble a human more than a demon..." Hinata said scratching the back of his head.

"I've began changing because of Rei. Look, my nails are like sharp claws now. They weren't like that before and my canines weren't that pronounced." I said pointing at myself.

"Yeah, I noticed. Sometime after New Year's your scent was slowly changing, it's more demonic now."

"I see...So why are you so insistent on having me as your bride in the first place?"

"Well, you see...My family is basically like the yakuza or maybe mafia...well, the point is my dad is the head of our clan...family. A majority of the members are mixed like Kai and me. Well, the point is I'm going to be the next head and everyone in the family keeps picking girls who don't suit me. Those girls...they keep looking down at me because I'm more human than I am a demon...It just pisses me off!"

"So you wanted to choose your wife yourself?"

"Yeah, I actually choose you because I thought you were like me...plus you're pretty strong and cool. You don't let things get to you that easily, plus your brother is pretty scary too. I thought maybe if anyone picked on you, then you can have him deal with the problems if you didn't want to."

"I'm not that pathetic that I would depend on my own brother for a petty fight." I'd just use him for idiots who thought they can use me as bait. "I can fight my own battles."

"I noticed. When you were sleeping, I went back to see Kai and I saw what you did...He told me you were dangerous, but I told him to shut up. You should have seen his face! He looked surprised I shouted at him!"

"You're not the type to get angry that easily. Even when you argued with Misaki-kun, you never got truly angry. I would have liked to have seen that...an angry Hinata-kun."

"W-Wha-That's what you'd want to see?!"

"Well, I haven't seen that side of you. I think it'd be quite amusing."

"No way! I'm never showing you such a bad side of me!"

"One day I will, I know it." I stopped walking and I turned to face the ocean. "Ne, Hinata-kun...are you still my friend?"

"Wha-Of course I am! Plus, I still have to make you my bride!"

"I see...Then I'm glad..." I didn't want to lose a friend...If I don't have my friends or family, then I would only have Rei...that would be sad. "I'm happy that Hinata-kun still wants to be my friend."

"...!" Hinata suddenly looked away with a red face. "You're...just too cute...!"

"Hinata-kun." Hinata turned to look at me and I kissed his cheek. I moved away and I began walking back first. "Thank you...I didn't...want to lose someone I'd call a friend..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

The fight scene was quite short, I'm not very good at them...oh, well. Now you see that Rei can take control if he feels Yui is in danger! Since Yui's body belongs to Yui, Rei doesn't have complete control over her or her Reiki so it played a role in Yui taking back control, but it would be difficult since Rei is stronger than her mentally and spiritually. Yui now knows that Rei is a demon, but it doesn't change their relationship one bit. Yui questioned Hinata about being a demon for two reasons, one to see if demons truly existed from a trustworthy source and she wanted help because she's fully human with the scent of a demon. Well, that's it for now! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"Geez, aren't you special? I guess Hina made a good choice is his future bride." Kai said ruffling my hair.

"Kai! Stop touching Yuiko-chan!" Hinata shouted at the male.

"Come on, I'm not going to kill her or anything. Besides, she's pretty important to you. This is probably the girl you'll get angry at anyone for." Kai said still touching me.

"Stop it already." I grabbed the knife and I tried to cut his wrist only for him to move his hand out the way. "You annoy me too much. First showing hostility then being so friendly..." I said putting the knife down.

"Yuiko, that's dangerous." Misaki said with a frown.

"It's fine, he won't die from something like that." I stated sipping my lemonade.

"By the way, tomorrow we're holding a surfing contest. Any of you interested in learning?" Kai asked grinning.

"Surfing contest? That sounds quite interesting. I'll attempt it then."

"I'll teach you then, Yuiko-chan!"

"I've just learned to swim so...I'll pass."

"Come on, Kaname, you got to try it!"

I stood up after I finished drinking my lemonade. The three of us came to see Kai upon Hinata's insistence. I did have to apologize for Rei and the mess I caused...well, I was going to, but decided against it since he seemed a little too accepting of me right now. Kai mentioned something about teaching me how to surf and I was quick to stomp on his foot. I ignored his silent hiss of pain while I stood up.

"I'll learn from Hinata-kun. I still don't trust you, idiot." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're just so uncute." Kai said baring his fangs at me.

"I don't care if you think I'm cute or not." I stated with a smile.

You could practically taste the tension between the two of us. Kai obviously still doesn't trust me even though he approved of me as Hinata's bride, not that I want to get married anytime soon. I didn't trust him because he tried to kill me and the fact he angered Rei. Rei is still angry with Kai for trying to kill me and that irritation is affecting me to the point I just wanted to punch Kai in the face whenever I saw him.

X-X-X-X

"Woah!" I kept my body low and arms out as I was sent flying into the air. I turned the board so that I could land back onto the wave while still keeping my balance. I tried it a few more times, getting the feel of it until the wave died down. "Hm...As I thought, surfing is so strange." I said paddling back to where Hinata was watching.

"T-That was awesome! How'd you do that, Yuiko-chan?!" Hinata asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"I cheated the first four times." I held my hands a foot apart, my Reiki becoming visible strings in a cat's cradle. "I used my Reiki to keep my feet on the board while also adjusting the position. I got the hang of it after the fifth time before I stopped." I explained stopping the flow of Reiki.

"That's so cool! I couldn't do that until last year. I kept wiping out." Hinata said scratching the back of his head.

"It's not too hard as long as you have good balance. Besides, I did something pretty dangerous. If I wiped out with the board still attached to my feet then I could have gotten seriously hurt." I said brushing my wet bangs out of my face.

"Still, it was pretty cool!"

"...We've been surfing for a while. Let's head back now, I'm getting tired."

"Sure thing!"

Hinata and I paddled back to shore only to find Misaki surrounded by a bunch of girls our age. Now, I'm not the jealous type, seeing as I love Rei, but what the hell? Misaki isn't the type to cheat, seeing as he tells me quite often he likes me, but...why in the hell are these girls surrounding him? Hinata slowly inched away from me as if sensing my bad mood. I stuck the end of my borrowed surfboard into the ground before walking towards the group.

"Ah, Yuiko." Misaki said noticing my approach.

"Mi~sa~ki~kyyuun..." I gave him a very cheerful and cutesy smile, but I was releasing quite a bit of killing intent. The girls scrambled to get away while Misaki didn't move, out of fear or no self-preservation, I don't care. "I like you, quite a bit, but...I really hate it when men cheat on me. Do you understand?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Ah, it wasn't really cheating. They just came to talk to me. Besides, aren't you cheating on me since you're in love with another man?" Misaki asked with a smile.

"Then let's break up."

"No way."

"Then don't cheat on me. We're only dating because you won a bet."

"You're quite childish." Misaki stood up and he grabbed the back of my head. I was about to shout at him when he kissed me on the lips. I blinked once, then twice before my cheeks began to heat up. "I like you, that's why I wanted us to date."

He moved away and past me. I slowly reached up to cover my reddening cheeks, dear me...Misaki was quite manly just now. While I love Rei, that kind of action and words would make any girl's heart skip a beat. Hinata walked around me and took one look at my face before chasing after Misaki, shouting something I didn't really care about.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kai asked appearing out of nowhere.

"What?" I looked behind me to see Hinata was shouting at Misaki who was running away. "Those two...How childish can they be...?" I questioned tugging at my wet locks.

"I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you like my cousin or do you like that human boy?"

"I like both Hinata-kun and Misaki-kun."

"Not that like."

"If you're asking who I am in love with then it would be neither. My love is Rei."

"Rei, that thing that shares your body?"

"Rei is not a thing!" I stepped on his foot for that comment. "Rei is a demon."

"You little...!"

"Bleehhh!"

I ran away after sticking my tongue out at him. I ran towards Misaki and Hinata, shouting at them to stop messing around so that the three of us can play volleyball together. I got annoyed with the two of them that I used my Reiki to wrap around their ankles to trip them. I tried not to laugh when I saw them do a face plant in the sand.

"Really, you two should have listened to me and stop." I said standing over them.

"Yuiko-chan, you're completely and utterly cruel!" Hinata cried sitting up.

"How in the world...?" Misaki questioned wondering how I tripped him.

"Come on, get up." I offered each of them one hand. "We either play volleyball or we have shaved ice. Make your choice."

"Shaved ice!"

"I could go for something cold."

I walked behind the two boys and I wondered if the three of us could just remain like this. Misaki and I were dating, but it's more in words than actions on my end. I actually like both of them, but not in a like-like way. Hinata, Misaki, and I are good friends, a trio, but...I don't want there to be a day where my only real friends end up leaving me behind.

X-X-X-X

"Ne, Rei, can I be considered a normal girl?" I questioned staring at the moon.

 _What's wrong, Yui?_

"Rei...I'm...Am I no longer human?"

 _You're human, I know you are. Why are you asking me this now of all times, Yui?_

"I-I'm...I just..." I sat up, running my hand through my hair. "...I don't feel like I am sometimes. My senses are stronger compared to when I was a child and it's only getting stronger...Rei...It's scary...It's scary how I'm changing from what I used to be to something...To something that's not human..."

 _Do you hate me...for doing this to you?_

"No, but...I know that one day...this life I live...it's going to change and I'm going to have to leave this life..."

 _It's all part of growing up. Just remember, no matter where you go, I'm always with you._

"Yeah...Yeah, that's right."

I stared at the moon wondering about the things that could possibly happen to me in the future. I shut my eyes, enjoying the night breeze. I heard something and I sat up, wondering what that was. I placed my palm on the roofing, spreading my Reiki out. Someone was coming up onto the roof...Misaki? What in the world was he doing up?

"You're still up, I see." Misaki said moving onto the roof.

"Yeah." Misaki made himself comfortable next to me. "What's wrong, you're usually the first among us to fall asleep." I said hugging my knees.

"Couldn't sleep." Misaki said sitting behind me.

"What's wrong, nightmare?"

"No...Sorry."

"About?"

"This afternoon." I glanced at Misaki to see he was blushing. "I know that you're only dating me because of a lost bet, but...You know, I was only joking around at first when I said that..."

"I had known that from the start."

"...I ended up falling for you hard, so pathetic..." Misaki shot me a look, one that caused my heart to skip a beat. "I like you."

"Hm...I see..." I quickly turned away, looking at the moon once again. I leaned my back against his shoulder. "...I can't say I feel the same."

"I know, but..." Misaki suddenly moved and I ended up falling across his lap. I was kissed again and when Misaki pulled away, I saw something...so strong in his eyes. "I will make you feel the same about me."

"Ah..." I reached up, touching my lips. "I...I'm going to bed!"

I quickly pulled away and I quickly made my way down. I was embarrassed, so embarrassed. I went to my room, passing Hinata on the way there. I slammed the door shut and I leaned against the door. I slid down, covering my reddening cheeks with my hands. I could sense Rei's confusion and a bit of annoyance when I felt him shuffle through my memories.

 _I should have killed that human brat._

"I-It's okay, R-Rei..."

 _You say it's okay, but it's not! A human brat has no right touching you like that! That's it, let me out, I'll murder him!_

"Rei, please stop. He's human..."

 _...Yui, do you see him in that way?_

"Are you referring to Misaki-kun?"

 _Who else?_

"No, I love you only...Rei."

 _Yui, I'm a demon and I no longer have a body. I'm simply a spirit that resides in your body._

"I love you."

 _Yui, give it up. You and I cannot be together._

"I know that." I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. "I still love you, Rei."

 _I'm fond of you, Yui, but I cannot love you._

"Yes...I know..."

Rei and I were two different people, but he is a spirit and demon while I am alive and I'm a child. I stared at my hand, at the nails that had grown long and sharp. I no longer have a need to cut my nails since they're always the same length and even if I wished to it would be impossible due to the toughness. I clenched my fist, watching as the nails pierced the skin and causing it to bleed. I unclenched my fist, watching as the cuts disappeared.

"Rei, I may no longer be human...that's why...I don't want to fall for anyone else...other than you." I whispered shutting my eyes.

I'm unsure if I'm human, that's why I refuse to love someone other than Rei. Rei dies when I die and he understands me best. I'm afraid that if the person I'm in love with will die much sooner than myself if I am indeed no longer human. With Rei, I don't have to worry about him disappearing way before myself. That's why I love Rei and I don't have to worry about being alone.

"Yuiko-chan?" I glanced at the door. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm okay, Hinata-kun."

"...Does this have anything to do with Misaki or Rei?"

"..." I stood up opening the door. "Hinata-kun...how much of a demon have I become?"

"What?"

"How much of a demon have I become?"

"I...don't know."

"...I'm not human anymore...am I?"

"Yuiko-chan, don't cry."

"Eh?"

Hinata pulled me into a tight hug, a hand resting on the back of my head. I wasn't crying, but did I look I was about to? I shut my eyes, resting my forehead against Hinata's shoulder. I'm...not human...Hinata didn't say it...but from his tone it was implied. I felt Hinata tighten his grip around my waist and I heard someone walking towards us.

"What...are you two doing...?" Hinata shifted and I knew it was Misaki. "Hinata, why are you hugging Yuiko?" Misaki asked and he didn't sound happy.

"I'm not sure why, but Yuiko-chan is...crying..." Hinata answered loosening his grip on me.

"Crying?" I felt someone touch my shoulder and pull me slowly away from Hinata. I blinked and I stared at Misaki as he stared down at me. "Was it...my fault?" Misaki asked with a slight frown.

"...Can you two stay with me...please...?" I asked staring at the ground.

"H-Huh?"

"Yuiko, did something happen?"

"Please..."

"Okay."

"W-Wait a second...!"

"If you don't join us then I'll be sleeping next to her alone."

"Not a chance!"

Misaki pushed me into my room, telling me to get changed while they did the same. I nodded my head slowly before shutting the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas and I sat on my bed. There was a knock on my door and I stared at the door before getting up to answer it. I opened the door and I grabbed Misaki's wrist the instant I saw him. Hinata joined us seconds later, hugging me tightly while complaining to Misaki about cheating.

"I...I want to tell you something, Misaki-kun..."

"What is it?"

"...The same thing I told Hinata."

Hinata seemed surprised when I said that, we both knew of the existence of demons, but Misaki is an ordinary person...an ordinary human. I tugged both of them inside and I sat on the bed, the two joining me. I began telling Misaki about Rei, about me changing from human to demon. Misaki listened the entire time, his face serious. Hinata looked concerned about me telling him this, but remained silent.

"So this 'Rei' is a demon." I nodded. "He's a spirit now that shares your body?" I nodded again. "You're also in love with him?" I nodded. "Do I still stand a chance?" Misaki asked surprising us.

"Wait, wait, wait! Yuiko-chan told you all this and you still want to date her?!" Hinata asked clearly surprised to hear all this.

"Yuiko is Yuiko, I fell for Yuiko and something like some demon that can't interfere with our love life will stop me." Misaki answered smiling.

 _Yui, lend me your body for a few minutes._

"Why, Rei?"

"Rei?"

 _Just do it._

"Okay...but you better not harm them..." I let Rei take control, but I was shut out. The only thing I could do is watch. _REI!_ Rei grabbed Misaki by the throat, forcing him onto his back. " Let me inform you of this now, brat. Yui is mine in both body and soul. You want her, try to take her from me."

"Woah! Wait a second, that's not Yuiko-chan!"

"Nice observation, stupid cat." Rei released Misaki's throat and he gave Hinata a fanged grin. "The same goes for you. Yui is free to love whoever she wishes, but she is still mine before she is yours. I won't give her up that easily."

"For some reason, this version of Yuiko-chan is quite...scary..."

"I must agree. So...you are Rei...it's quite strange hearing Yuiko use such a masculine tone."

"By the way, some inexperienced brats aren't going to make me feel anything."

 _GYAAAHHHH! What are you doing with my body, Rei?! Don't go kissing my friends!_

"..." Rei released the red-faced Misaki who stood no chance against his thousand something years of experience. "Also, brat, if you plan on kissing my Yui...well, you should at least strive to be better than I."

"W-Wha-!"

"I suppose I might as well do the same to you."

 _RRRREEEEEEIIIII! STOP! STOP USING MY BODY TO SEXUALLY HARASS MY FRIENDS!_

In the end, when Rei gave me control over my body again...I could hear him laughing while I was pissed off with him. I-I am now unable to look my friends in the face due to what Rei had done! I covered my reddening face with my hands, wishing the ground would suck me up and kill me now. I suddenly felt a pair, rather two pairs of arms wrap around me, one around the shoulders and the other around the waist.

"Damn it, now how can I even think about kissing you again after that embarrassment...?" Misaki muttered looking annoyed, wait...he was pouting?

"I should be saying that. I love Yuiko-chan, but that Rei guy totally...Ugh, I hate being a kid! Yuiko-chan, look at us like men instead of brats!" Hinata said nuzzling my neck.

"W-Wha-What in the world are you two doing?!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

I had fun writing the last bit of the chapter. Rei doesn't like people attempting to take his Yui, he may not be able to return her feelings, but the girl is still someone he raised and has been with for quite some time after death. He finds it fun to tease people, inexperienced people, be them male or female. That's the main reason why Rei had kissed Misaki and Hinata, but mostly just to piss them off or deter them from getting close to Yui...plus my own personal amusement. Misaki and Hinata will never forget the humiliation they received from Rei through Yui's body, but it won't stop them so easily. Yui is Yui, even with a demon spirit in her body. Well, that's all for today! Until next time, dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"You both are idiots, I hope you realize that. Rei isn't even human, he's a demon with many years of experience. You two will have no chance at beating his experience." I said as the two were still pouting.

"Yuiko, please have faith in our determination." Misaki said taking a bite of his pasta.

"That Rei...I can't forgive that embarrassment!" Hinata said looking annoyed.

"What's up with these two?" Kai asked walking up behind me.

"Rei got to them." Kai gave me a raised brow. "He shoved his tongue down their throats...rather my tongue, but still. They're embarrassed that he's a better kisser than them." I explained.

"You're not embarrassed?"

"I was at first, but I had found the looks on their faces were more amusing."

"Hm...so you're with both Hina and the human kid?"

"N-"

"Yes."

"Only until we agree who she is marrying."

"When did you two agree on such a strange thing?"

"When you fell asleep last night. Did you know that you're a hugger in your sleep?"

"I know, I have many large stuffed animals that I keep around me when I sleep. More often than not, I'm hugging one of them when I wake up."

"You know, you shouldn't sleep in the same bed as two guys. You could have been attacked in your sleep."

"They could try, but Rei would have woken up and gone round two on them."

"He can do that?"

"Rei said that when I'm asleep that it had been easier for him to take control than when I'm awake."

"Freaky."

"Say that again and I will let Rei finish what he started."

"Ah, that reminds me, can I learn how to fight?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Kid, do you have any idea what you're asking?

"I know what I am asking. Yuiko, will you teach me?"

"It is indeed possible. When Rei had shoved his tongue down your throat-" I pretended not to notice how red his face turned. "-through him I could sense and get a better read on how much Reiki you had. Unlike me, your energy is purely Reiki while mine is a mix of Reiki and Youki. Hinata-kun and this moron's similar, but their stronger blood is the more dominate of the two energy."

"Which one is stronger for you, Yuiko-chan?"

"It depends on Rei. Rei and I are two separate souls in one body. Rei provides to me the Youki while I produce the Reiki."

"What's the most you've had at one time?"

"Rei would be the one to know."

"Can we ask him?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Rei is sleeping." I got confused looks from everyone. "Rei may be a spirit, but it is possible for him to sleep. When I'm asleep and I mean really asleep, I'll materialize in my mindscape asleep. Before you ask, Rei told me this. Anyways, when Rei is sleeping it's best to let him sleep."

"You can't wake him?"

"If I wake him up, he will stick my tongue down your throats again."

"Right...let's not piss him off..."

"Wait, so Rei is male." I nodded at Kai's question. "So that means...You two ended up kissing a guy!"

"D-Don't laugh!"

"It's not funny."

"Did you want to try it with me?" Both Misaki and Hinata looked at me, clearly surprised I would say that. I gave them a cheerful smile. "Just so you know, Rei's experiences are mine." I placed a finger to my lips. "That means I can pull off the same techniques he used on you two."

"That's possible?"

"Hm..." I leaned over the table, grabbing Misaki by his shirt. I was about to kiss him when he quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Hmpf!"

"I...don't think my heart can take you kissing me like that..."

"Hm." I pulled away, a sly smile on my face. "It was a joke."

"..."

"Yuiko-chan...that was so cruel..."

"I can learn it through Rei so-"

"Absolutely not!"

"I refuse to let you do that!"

"-Okay, I won't. Not like he would agree..."

"Let's change the topic, kiddies."

"To?"

"Tonight's festival."

"There's a surfing contest today along with a festival?"

"Yes, by the way did you sign up?"

"I didn't meet the minimum age requirement."

"That's...not right."

"Hm?"

"There is no age minimum."

"What?"

"So long as you are under 18, you can enter."

"...I'm so going to murder the bastard who told me that."

"Too late to sign up now too."

"I'm seriously going to murder them...Can I have some ice cream?"

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Got it, anything else for you two?"

"Refill."

"I want another serving of curry."

"Ice cream, cola, and curry."

"I'll ask one of my aunts to lend us some yukata."

"Sounds like fun."

I stared at Misaki and Hinata, observing how they interacted while I ate my red bean ice cream. Misaki and Hinata get along quite well, if I wasn't around then I bet everyone would see them as the best of friends. With me around, the two are seen as rivals seeking the attention of the same girl. Well, sometimes they acted like that, but the three of us were quite close. I'm grateful...that they're my friends.

"What's wrong, Yuiko?" Misaki asked noticing my staring.

"I'm curious...How good of a kisser is Rei?" I asked smiling.

"Wha-"

"Pff!"

"...ew..." I reached up, wiping away the water on my face. "Hinata-kun, there is no need for you to spit your water all over me."

"O-Of course I would do a spit take! Don't go asking that kind of thing!"

"..." Misaki looked depressed. "...I had a reaction..."

"Eh?"

"Wait, you..."

"What reaction?"

"Don't worry." Hinata placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder, looking just as depressed. "...we're in the same boat...Since it was Yuiko-chan's body..."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Best if you don't." I released a strangled sound from the back of my throat when Kai suddenly appeared behind me, ruffling my hair. "They're men, no matter how young."

"What?"

"Let me tell you a secret."

"Hm?" I listened to Kai as he whispered into my ear. "Ah...wait, you want me to do what now?"

"What are you whispering to Yuiko-chan about, Kai?"

"So, you got it?"

"Kai."

"I got it, but I still don't get it."

"Ah, that's what I like about kids sometimes. Their minds are sometimes a bit too innocent."

"Stop patting my head or you will lose that hand."

"Sheesh, you're a brat."

"Deal with it."

X-X-X-X

"So...cute...!" I said holding my blushing cheeks.

"Cute?" Misaki questioned looking at me then at his yukata.

"Men aren't cute, Yuiko-chan! Use cool or handsome!" Hinata complained.

"You. Are. Cute." Hinata shut his mouth with a slight clicking of his teeth. "Now hold still so I can fix your hair." I said walking up to them.

"I-Is this necessary?" Hinata asked looking a little afraid of what I'm about to do.

"Stop complaining or I'll let Rei take another shot at you."

"Shutting up then."

"Really..." I carefully brushed Hinata's hair pinning back some pieces of hair on the left side of his head before adjusting his bangs so they hang over his right eye. "Ara, this hairstyle is so cute on you!"

"...Cute...huh...?"

"Okay, Misaki-kun, don't move!" I grabbed Misaki and I carefully did his hair as well. "I think Misaki-kun would look cuter with long hair. Hinata-kun could probably pull off the long hair look, but is much cuter with short hair."

"So I would look cute with long hair?"

"Mostly depends on the style..." I stared at Misaki's face for a moment and I blinked. "You know, you kind of resemble Rei. Not all that much, but just a bit."

"How so?"

"Just the shape of the eyes." I ran my hand through his hair. "Not too long, you would look cute in a short ponytail."

"I've been curious, but what did Kai tell you?"

"Ah, I have to get changed! Give me a minute~!"

I quickly ran upstairs with a wide smile on my face. I know what they wanted to ask me, but I was not going to answer it. I quickly got changed into a light pink blue yukata with white flowers. When I came back, Misaki and Hinata were whispering to one another. I gave them a strange look as I pulled my hair into a twin tail style.

"Come on, you two! I want to check out the festival!" I said heading for the door.

"Ah, wait for us!"

"Sorry, Yuiko."

I interlocked my fingers with both boys, watching as their faces turned an interesting shade of red. I could sense Rei snickering as he watched, the two of us had an agreement. He would let me do as I want, but he will come out if they attempt to...jump me. Not that it makes much sense since neither one of them would even think of harming me. Even if they attempted to, I could easily tie them up using my Reiki as the two have no actual training...well, Misaki doesn't and I'm not too sure about Hinata. Then again, he is part of the yakuza.

"What are you thinking about, Yuiko?" Misaki asked giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Nothing much. Let's go!" I said releasing their hands or attempted to.

"Don't go running off on your own." Hinata said keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"It's dangerous." Misaki stated kissing the back of my hand.

"You two...Should I sue you for harassment?"

"You wouldn't."

"You love us too much."

"I'm fond of you, but I do not love you. I love Rei, if he wanted me to...well, depending on how much you annoy me I might just do it."

"Wait, what are you going to let him do to us?"

"Hm..."

"Yuiko, it's not funny. That person would end up killing us or embarrassing us to death."

"I forbade Rei from killing so it would be embarrassing."

"He won't attempt to...rape us or anything like that...right...?"

"Considering this is my body, he won't do something like that unless he wishes for our mindscape to turn into a frozen hellhole. I know a lot about Rei and I know that he absolutely despises the cold."

"Is that so..."

"Think we can use that against him?"

"I hate the cold as well."

"Tsk."

"Ah, we're finally here! Wow, it's so pretty~! This way, this way!"

I dragged Misaki and Hinata about for the next two hours, having quite a bit of fun. Since Hinata's family runs the area, we often got free food or prizes. Rei came out at some point to eat himself and the two of us were amused how easily the two reacted when they noticed it was indeed Rei out. At first, they were weary when they noticed how my extremely happy face turned into Rei's stoic expression within a few seconds. It was only confirmed when Rei gave them a fanged grin.

"Why did she let you out?" Hinata asked slowly inching away.

"You don't think I would enjoy eating as well? My sweet little Yui...she and her brother are too much alike, they can eat enough for three men...but it's useful for me since I get to enjoy the taste of modern cooking on occasion." Rei stated eating another takoyaki.

"Want some?" Misaki asked offering him some water.

"Good to see you're still able to speak after having my-rather Yui's tongue shoved down your throat by me. So, you had a reaction?" Rei asked amused.

 _I still don't get it, Rei._

 _I'll tell you when you turn 16, then you'll be old enough._

 _Old enough for what?_

"T-That's none of your business!"

"Just a warning, your first won't be with Yui if you attempt to touch her before she and I approve." Rei was laughing before we switched places. I decided to tease them a bit. "Do you understand?"

"I'm going to tell you this now." Misaki grabbed my wrist, pulling me close. "I will win Yui over."

"E-Eh?" Misaki was quick to realize I was indeed me. I quickly looked away, staring at the ground. "I-If you say something like that...Even I would get embarrassed..."

"Y-Yuiko...!"

"Hey." Hinata grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me against his chest. "Yuiko-chan is my bride."

"You seem to forget our little agreement, Hinata."

"That changed when you made a move on her."

"Yuiko." Misaki moved my palm against his lips, giving me a slight grin. "Do you prefer me or Hinata?"

"W-What?"

"That's right, who is it you prefer?" Hinata's mouth was too close to my ear. "Kaname or myself?"

"I-I...!" I finally had enough, I attached Reiki wires to their limbs, and I forcibly pulled them away from myself so I could run away. "I CAN'T ANSWER LIKE THAT!"

I didn't know where the hell I was going, but I knew if I stopped then those two would be able to catch me. While I'm fast, I'm not as fast as those two. The only reason why they're so fast is due to the fact they always had to run away from my brother to avoid being beaten to a pulp for messing with me. When I finally slowed down and stopped running, I leaned against a tree to catch my breath.

"I...Thought...I...was...going...to...die...!" I gasped my face still bright red.

While it normally wouldn't affect me...It would embarrass me enough to be unable to even speak to Hinata and Misaki. I looked around, wondering where the hell I ended up. My heart was no longer going to beat out of my chest, but my face was still a bit pink. I inhaled and exhaled a few more times, my face returning to its usual coloring.

"Really...normally their actions don't affect me, but why is it...that I'm blushing and my heart is beating so quickly..."

 _You're a human girl, Yui. You don't have much control over your emotions, much less new ones._

"Still...I love Rei...Rei makes my heart skip a beat, makes me super happy...is someone I wish to be praised by...so why is it...my heart skips a beat with them?"

 _You're growing up, Yui. You'll understand your feeling in time._

"Rei...do I...love Misaki-kun and Hinata-kun...?"

 _You have to figure that out yourself._

"...Why do they try so hard...?"

 _Yui, you are an adorable young girl. You are also quite charming._

"I'm charming...!"

"Yuiko! Yuiko, where did you go off to?"

"Yuiko-chan, please come out!"

 _Yui, I have one question._

"What's wrong?"

 _Do you wish to stay with those two? Are you happy with them as your friends?_

"...I'm happy with them since they're my good friends."

 _I see...I'll leave them with you, but I won't trust them with you._

"You're saying something strange, Rei..." Rei remained silent and I sensed he retreated to the depths of our mind. "I wonder...Misaki-kun, Hinata-kun, I'm over here!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

Soon, soon, it shall begin~! Yui, my sweet child, I cannot wait to tease you more and more. Misaki and Hinata have gotten quite bold with their actions towards Yui, but it was mostly due to them wanting to prove that they are bold and that they're in some way better than Rei. Yui is so innocent, in so many ways, that I can't help with my teasing~! I can't wait until Kurama and the others are introduced, well, that's all for today! Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Yusuke shouted chasing Misaki and Hinata.

"Why did you tell him about us kissing you?!" Hinata asked screaming.

"I didn't tell him." I said returning my attention to my strawberry shortcake.

"Yusuke-san has a very unusual sense of smell when it comes to flirting with his sister, it seems." Misaki said dodging a punch from my brother.

"Yuiko-chan! Please stop him!" Hinata screamed almost getting kicked.

"Hm..." I finished my cake and I tossed the wrapper. "Yusuke, if you don't stop I'll get annoyed." I said calmly.

"Shut up! Stay out of this! As your brother, it's my job to beat the snot out of anyone who wants to date you!" Yusuke shouted at me.

"Looks like I have no choice."

I stood up, dusting off my dress before approaching Yusuke. I didn't hesitate one bit when I pulled a clothesline on my brother. I increased my strength a bit causing him to fall over and his back hit the ground. I stood over my brother, my arms now crossed. Yusuke was hissing as he held the back of his head and he began glaring at me.

"What the hell was that for, Yui?!" Yusuke asked sitting up.

"Yusuke, Hinata-kun and Misaki-kun are my precious friends so...stop bullying them!" I said smacking him upside the head.

"Hey! I'm just protecting you!" Yusuke shouted standing up.

"I don't need protecting. Much less from a hot head like you!" I stated poking him in the chest.

"You picking a fight, Yui?"

"Depends, you looking for one?"

"Er...Yuiko-chan...is it..."

"Shut up, Hinata-kun."

"Yuiko, we're just-"

"Stay out if it!"

"Let's settle this once and for all, Yusuke."

"Fine. The usual way?"

"Of course."

"Then the wager is those two?"

"Their safety or their doom. My win, you leave them be about their affection towards me. You win, you can beat them to a pulp."

"Deal."

"Why is it I don't feel safe anymore...?"

"Yuiko, please tell me you are not betting our lives..."

"You two don't trust me?"

"It's not about trust or not, Yuiko-chan...It's more like concern about how you two are going to do this."

"Don't worry, it's nonviolent. Yusuke refuses to do arm-wrestling and he refuses to actually fight me so we deal with it with a coin toss."

"I see..."

"So, Yusuke, call it in the air."

"Fine." I pulled out a coin and I attached my Reiki to the coin. I tossed it into the air and the two of us looked at it. "Heads!"

"Tails it is." I smiled innocently as the coin hit the ground and it spun a few times before landing on tails. "My win~!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Okay, Misaki-kun and Hinata-kun's safety is ensured for the rest of their lives...or until they lose their affections towards me."

"Not happening."

"Never in a million years."

"You two..." Hinata and Misaki were grinning as Yusuke began fuming when the two hugged me. "Stop messing with my brother."

"Now we don't have to worry about Yusuke beating on us."

"Yup, now we can fully show our affection towards our precious Yuiko."

"You bastards...!"

Yusuke wasn't one to break the rules concerning agreements with me, but if I allow him to break the rules on occasion...he'll take it. I just have to say it's fine for a certain amount of time and Yusuke will take full advantage of it. I released an annoyed sigh before shaking my head. I hit both boys in the head before pulling away. I grabbed Yusuke's arm and dragged him away.

"Yusuke and I are heading home now. Don't do anything stupid you two." I said waving them off.

"Give me ten minutes, Yui! Just ten minutes!" Yusuke hissed trying to get back to the two.

"No way! You promised me to help me clean the house!"

"When did I say this?!"

"The day before I ditched you to go to the beach with Misaki-kun and Hinata-kun! You promised! You break it, I break you!"

Yusuke began grumbling about unfair younger sisters and I was mentally grinning. Yusuke didn't promise it, but his memory is horrible! Sometimes I just have to wait one or two weeks before conveniently 'reminding' him about a promise he made to me. Yusuke may complain about it, but he still does it. I don't use this method too often, but I do like to use it when the house was getting a bit too dirty.

X-X-X-X

"Come on, Misaki-kun, Hinata-kun! You said you wanted to check out my workshop, right?" I asked glancing back at the boys.

"Why is it there is a mansion in the middle of the forest?" Misaki questioned staring at the manor.

"What, are you scared of a few ghosts?" I questioned grinning.

"Ghosts do exist." Hinata pointed out.

"I know that, now hurry up. I'm going inside with or without you." I said opening the door.

"This place is pretty creepy..."

"Isn't this the place some of the girls at our school was talking about?"

"Oh yeah, the haunted manor. They said some older kids saw a giant wolf stalking through the halls. Another saw a beautiful floating woman!"

"Those are just my puppets. Careful, I set up some traps on the way to the basement."

"What kind of traps?"

"Just a few puppets I place here and there."

I led them to the basement and I unlocked the four locks I placed on the basement door. I pocketed the locks before opening the door. I flicked the lights on and the boys were quite surprised about my workshop. I shook my head, putting on my apron. I began working while the boys did as they pleased...so long as they didn't break anything.

"So this is the mysterious giant wolf. The fur feels so real." Misaki said running his hand through the fur.

"It looks real too. Amazing, are you sure this is a puppet?" Hinata asked messing with the ears.

"Of course it is." I attached my Reiki to Asim, spreading the rest of my Reiki throughout the joints. I carefully allowed Asim to stand, surprising the two boys. Asim walked towards me slowly before resting his head on my lap. "A puppet is a puppet no matter how realistic they are. Asim, even the female puppets I create are realistic even if they do not hold the same material we are made of." I stated smiling.

"Can I learn to do that?" Misaki asked still patting Asim's fur.

"Hm..." I felt Rei surfacing and I let him take control. "No way, unlike my precious Yui, you don't have the necessary control to even transform your Reiki into wires." Rei stated looking annoyed.

"Geh, the difficult one came out." Misaki muttered looking annoyed.

"What did you say?" Misaki remained silent and looked away. "Anyways, try out one of the weapons on the shelf over there. One of them would suit you better than attempting to mimic my style of fighting." Rei said motioning towards the wall of weapons.

"Your style of fighting?" Hinata questioned holding one of the small female dolls.

"Yes, my style of fighting. Yui is my student, but you are not. I will not teach you my style of fighting."

"You're no fun." Misaki picked up a katana and waved it a few times. He put it back down before picking up a dagger. "How about this?"

"Come here." Misaki walked towards Rei and Rei adjusted Misaki's grip. "Give it a swing then tell me what you think."

"Let's see." Misaki swung it a few times, a small smile began to form on his face. "I like it."

"Alright, hey cat, your family will train him in the basics."

"Why my family?"

"Yui is being trained by me. I don't have time to train a pathetic human boy. However, if you manage to beat Yui in a fight...well, I have no problems teaching you a thing or two."

"Good luck, you're good as dead."

"I expect you to fight her as well, cat. No one has a right to court Yui unless they are stronger than her. I don't want to have her protect some pathetic man, I want someone strong enough to protect her if the time comes."

"Easier way to gain his approval."

"Did he really have to kiss us though?"

"Don't remind me..."

"Really, I'm tired. Yui, take over." I regained control and I sensed Rei slowly falling asleep. "Rei is quite tired lately, it's a bit concerning..."

"Yuiko, how good of a fighter are you?"

"Well, I can control up to 5 puppets before my actions get a bit sloppy. The maximum is 15, but I can only use basic movements so it wouldn't be much of a fight."

"There is no way we can win against you, can we?"

"Well, you could...if you both were fighting me and you managed to destroy my puppets."

"Hm...I guess we better get training. Hinata, do you have anyone who can teach me in your family?"

"We are Yakuza. Why don't you come home with me from now on?"

"I suppose that means we're cutting down the time we spend with Yuiko."

"I don't mind, I still have a few projects to finish here."

"Yuiko-chan, come to my house soon! I have to introduce you to my father!"

"I refuse."

"No way!"

"Hinata, if you keep pushing Yuiko like that she'll hate you."

"She will never hate me!" Hinata hugged me from behind suddenly and I dropped the knife I was using. I caught it with my Reiki, preventing it from stabbing me in the thigh. "Did I...do that?"

"Hinata-kun...!" I grabbed the handle of the knife and I stabbed it into the table. "That's it! Neither one of you are allowed to stay in my workshop anymore! We're leaving!"

"Eeehhh?"

"That's not fair."

"I don't care! I can't work with you two here! Mou, I said I would show you my workshop, but you two are pissing me off! I can't work with you two screwing around in the background!"

"Don't push me!"

"Yuiko, there isn't any need to be so mean about it."

"Don't care, don't care, don't care! If you want to see my puppets, then just ask, but I'm not letting you into my workshop ever again!"

The two complained, but was still dragged out of my workshop. I prefer my peace and silence while working, but with those two here...! I can't work at all! I didn't mind showing them my workshop, but I can't stand it when they keep moving stuff around while I'm trying to concentrate! It was just so frustrating!

X-X-X-X

"So, where is it you want to go on our next date?" Misaki asked looking over my shoulder.

"I'm just checking out some cake shops and cafes I'm interested." I circled another cafe with a small smile. "There's no need to ask if we're going on a date. How's your training? You've been at it for the last month." I said tapping my pen against my lip.

"We've been busy, but still my progress is going quite well." Misaki said smiling at me.

"That's good, it was a bit concerning when Rei told you to train under Hinata-kun's family. Speaking of Hinata-kun, he hasn't been at school today." I said glancing around the classroom.

"He told me yesterday he has a family matter to attend to today and won't be in until after lunch."

"Hm...is that so? What middle school did you want to attend, Misaki-kun?"

"Which school are you attending?"

"The same one as my dear brother."

"You're actually have a brother complex don't you?"

"That's disgusting. I love Yusuke, I really do, but having a brother complex with someone like that is just...ew. Now if Rei was my big brother, then yes, I would have a brother complex."

"You like him too much."

"Hmph! I love Rei more than I love you!"

"So you do love me?"

"I love you the same way I love puppies."

"So I'm a dog?"

"Close enough."

"Then what about Hinata?"

"Like I love kittens."

"Don't you hate cats?"

"I hate cats, kittens are cute. I hate adult felines, but I love the baby ones."

"They're the same creature."

"Your point?"

"Really...You are the most confusing person in the world."

"Thank you so very much."

"That's not a complement..."

"Don't care."

"Hm..."

"Urameshi-san, are you here?"

"What's the problem, Sensei?"

"Please follow me to the principal's office."

"Okay?"

"Sensei, can I come too?"

"You'll have to wait outside."

"Fine by me." Misaki walked beside me and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut. "What do you think happened?"

"Can't be Kaa-chan...She's reckless, but she's not stupid. I swear, if Yusuke got arrested I'll murder him..."

Misaki gave me a reassuring smile as I entered the principal's office. What I wasn't prepared to hear was...that my brother died saving a little boy. I only stared at the principal with wide eyes before blinking once...twice...before realization slowly sunk in. I bit my lip before turning and running out the room. Misaki was surprised when I suddenly ran past him so I could get to the stairs.

"Yuiko?! Hey, Yuiko! Wait!"

"He wouldn't dare...! He wouldn't dare die on me!" I didn't bother walking all the steps. I jumped over the railing down to the steps below. "Yusuke! You idiot!"

"Yuiko!" I was suddenly grabbed from behind and I was about to hit Misaki when he grabbed my wrist. "Calm down! What happened?!"

"Y-Yusuke...Yusuke...he...he...!" I began to tear up causing Misaki to stare at me with wide eyes. "My...brother...he died...!"

"Yusuke died? How...wha...!"

"Let go!"

"Calm down!" Misaki suddenly slapped me and I stared at him with wide eyes, my fingertips touching my cheek. "Panicking won't help anyone!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hinata came out of nowhere and punched Misaki, sending him flying. Misaki didn't seem to care as he stared blankly at the orange haired boy. "Why the hell did you hit Yuiko-chan?!"

"She wouldn't calm down."

"Hah?"

"Hinata-kun, it's fine..." I rubbed my forehead, releasing an annoyed sigh. "Thanks for the hit, Misaki-kun...Damn, I never thought I would actually lose my cool like that...How pathetic...!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I need to get my shoes and leave...Misaki-kun, can you please run to the classroom to get my bag? I have to change my shoes...then leave..."

"I'll go with you."

"I don't get what's going on, but I'll go as well."

Hinata and Misaki left, Misaki explaining what was going on as they ran to the classroom. I stood in the hallway alone for a few seconds before releasing a small sigh. Yusuke...how in the hell could he die...?

 _Yui, do you want me to handle it?_

 _No, I'll be fine, Rei._

 _Do you want to talk about it?_

 _Later, I have...I have a lot to do. I have to go to the hospital to identify the body...I have to get the funeral ready...damn it...why couldn't I have a mother that was more responsible?_

 _Let me handle the identifying and funeral preparations._

 _I can do it._

 _No, you won't. I'll do it even if that means locking you up into the depths of our mind._

 _...Thanks...Rei. I...I'm glad I have you...with me.  
_

"Yuiko-chan, come on." Hinata suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder. When did they come back? "I got the name of the hospital for you. I also called my family's driver to take us there."

"Hinata-kun...Thanks..."

"It's fine, come on."

"Yeah..."

"...Yuiko." Misaki grabbed my wrist, giving me a gentle squeeze. "Sorry, but I had to calm you down and quickly."

"It's okay...thanks...for going with me..."

"That's what friends are for..."

"Friends...huh?" No comment about being lovers or anything like that...these two...they're probably the best friends a person can ask for. "Yeah, we're friends..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Yui is the type to keep calm unless the situation is really that dire. On that note, the series has finally begun~! I'm super excited to get to introducing Kurama and Hiei~! Out of all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, my favorite is most definably Genkai, but only because she's a very cool old lady~! Yui probably won't stay still when her brother becomes a Spirit Detective, she'll probably get pissed off at him for keeping it a secret while also risking his life everyday. Can't wait to write that scene~! Well, that's all I have to say! Until next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

"Damn...I always thought Yusuke would kill us and not him dying before we could actually find out if we can beat them." Hinata said watching me fill out some paperwork.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Misaki questioned offering Hinata a drink.

"You really think Kaa-chan can do this?" Both boys glanced upwards, remembering what they can about my mother. It only lasted ten seconds before gave me smiles filled with pity. "Glad you can see my point." I muttered scribbling down more information.

"Here, take a break." Misaki said offering me a drink.

"Thanks." I placed the clipboard down and I took the drink. Misaki sat beside me and I stared at the ceiling. "...Yusuke...he's really dead...huh...?" I questioned silently.

"It'll be okay..." Hinata said giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"...You know...I always thought Yusuke would be able to survive anything. What a foolish notion. My brother was truly a fool...to think he would die a dog's death." I said releasing a bitter laugh.

"You can cry."

"Eh?"

"It's okay to cry, Yuiko."

"...Thanks, but...I can't...not right now. I have a lot to do...and...well, I can't leave it to Kaa-chan." Misaki gave me a small smile before standing up. "Anyways, I'm just about done here. Once I forge her signature my brother's body will be released to me."

"You already finished preparation for the funeral?"

"Rei dealt with it. I just had to do this. I'm tired...Rei, switch."

 _Got it._

 **I found myself in our mindscape while Rei took control. I'm thankful that Rei was with me, I don't think...I would have been able to handle all this on my own even with Hinata and Misaki. I stifled a sigh as I changed my clothing to that of my regular clothing. I began walking deeper into our shared mind, the scenery shifting from the traditional Japanese home to a long hallway with multiple doors. I opened one door walking into what appeared to be a library.**

" **I wonder if I'm foolish." I muttered plopping down in a plush seat.**

 **I waved my finger, causing a book to float off one of the shelves and towards me. I caught it by the spine and I flipped it open. I stared at the pictures inside the book and I tapped one. I watched as it floated out of the book and became a floating screen. Each book contains different pictures, those pictures contain memories of the past. It was actually quite...futuristic, but then again this place was Rei's doing. At first it was just a room filled with mirrors, but Rei changed it to a library since it was easier to care for...and less likely to get lost.**

" **Humans die one day, some sooner than others."**

X-X-X-X

"To think they would actually laugh at someone's wake..." Hinata muttered disgusted with the other teens.

"We might not have liked Yusuke, but to laugh at someone's wake...that's just plain cruel." Misaki said gritting his teeth.

"..." I remained silent as I stared at the phone in my hand. "He didn't bother to come..." I muttered thinking of my father.

"This isn't good, let's just go back!"

"Shut up and let me go!"

"Eh?" I turned my head to see a red haired male. "If I remember correctly..."

"You know him, Yuiko?"

"Yeah...he's my brother's...friend, I guess..."

"You bastard! How dare you die before I can beat you!"

"Kuwabara-san! You're in front of a procession!"

"I'm the only one who can kill you, you hear me?!"

"How would he be able to hear that?!"

"Get back here you bastard and fight me!"

"Sorry for the disturbance!"

"...I'm glad he at least had such a friend..."

"Who was that?"

"Looks like some punks that hung out with Urameshi. What a noisy bunch."

"..."

"What a bunch of mindless jerks! Good thing he did something good before he died, that's why the name of our school went up..."

"...!"

"Those bastards...!"

"They call themselves adults too...!"

"...Watch Kaa-chan for me, you two."

I slowly and calmly walked towards the two teachers talking trash about my brother. When I reached them. I kicked the rat faced one in the back of the knees before judo tossing him into the fence. The other was clearly surprised by the sudden attack and didn't expect me to shove my elbow into his gut with half my usual strength. I watched as he gagged and fell to his knees. The man began glaring at me and everyone who came to my brother's wake stared at me in surprise.

"Don't fuck with me...! Don't you dare fuck with you, you bastard! My brother died and all you can do is talk trash about him!?" I demanded angrily.

"You little-!"

"You shut the fuck up!" I began releasing killing intent as I stared at the man with my fangs bared. "You call yourself a teacher, fuck that! You're no teacher! My brother...My brother wasn't the best person, but he still took care of me! He is still my big brother! Someone like you doesn't deserve to be a called a teacher if you're saying it's a fucking good thing my brother died! Leave! If you're going to be disrespectful to my brother...to my family then just leave! The same goes for the rest of you fucking bastards! Who the fuck laughs and jokes about someone's death?! It's inhumane!"

I turned my gaze to the students who dared badmouth my brother. They flinched before shuffling away in shame, muttering words of apologies to me as they passed. I turned to Yusuke's teachers to see them still glaring at me, but left all the same. I began breathing heavily before turning on my heels and returning inside. Hinata and Misaki didn't say anything, but they remained with me...that was enough for me.

"Uwah...Y-Yusuke...!" My mother suddenly hugged me, pulling me down to the ground so she could sob into my shoulder. "Waahhh!"

"Shhh...It's okay...It's okay..." I tried to remain calm, but...I just can't...not anymore. "I-It's going to be okay...!"

"Hinata and I will...handle the rest, okay?"

"U-Un..."

I returned my mother's hug, burying my face into the top of her head. The tears I suppressed now suddenly came bursting forth and I couldn't stop. Yusuke, that idiot...! That idiot died a dog's death, but...he is still my big brother! I didn't want to believe he died, but...he did...he did die and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yusuke...you fucking idiot...!" I cried holding my mother tighter.

X-X-X-X

"This is the cake shop you wanted to visit, right? I'll treat you today, so order as much as you want!" Hinata said holding my hand.

"You know, I might have cried yesterday...but I'm not going to do so today. Yusuke's dead, I can't change that. There's no need to get so worked up or try to comfort me." I said rubbing at my red eyes.

"It's only natural that we'd do what we can to cheer you up." Misaki said patting the top of my head.

"Get that hand off my head or I will hit you." I stated causing Misaki to quickly retract his hand.

"You did a good job yesterday with beating up on those bastard teachers. You have no idea how close I was to punching them in the face myself!" Hinata said holding the door open for me.

"If I didn't hit them then I would have probably scratched their faces. With my nails, I could have definably ruined their faces." I said staring at my nails.

"That's a scary thought." Misaki said with a nervous smile.

"I would have, but didn't want to cause a bloodbath at my brother's wake."

"That wouldn't have been pretty..."

"What cake do you want, Yuiko?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ah."

"Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem like you're okay..."

"He's right, Yuiko-chan. Usually, you're already looking at the cakes deciding what you want. You never let us pick for you."

"Just pick something, I don't care at this point! I'll find us some seats."

"Ah, Yuiko-chan!"

"Hinata, just leave her alone for a bit."

"...Yeah..."

I left the two to deal with our orders while I found us some seats. I was grateful this café wasn't that full so I choose a table for four near the window. I silently stared out the window for a few minutes when I sensed something strange. I didn't get it, but...it almost felt as if...someone was watching me. I looked around for a moment, but it wasn't anyone in the café or anyone outside.

 _Rei, you feel it too, right?_

 _Yeah, it's probably just the spirit of your brother._

 _Yusuke's nearby?_

 _Can't tell at this distance who it is, but whoever it is doesn't mean any ill will._

 _I see...why...Why haven't I seen Yusuke?_

 _Men are complicated, Yui._

 _I'm not getting into an argument with you concerning our conflicting genders again. The last time that happened it wasn't pretty._

 _You only think so because you lost._

 _Actually, you lost since you apologized first._

 _I'm going to sleep, don't bother me._

 _You're just running away from the argument, Rei...ah, well. Have a nice rest then._

 _Yui, don't worry about it so much. Yusuke did something good so he does deserve a place in heaven._

 _While we'll most likely end up in hell._

 _Why do you always think that?_

 _I shouldn't? Since you were with me since my birth...it's obvious that you have plenty of blood on your hands. If you go to hell, I'll go with you._

 _Yui...don't say stupid shit._

 _...good night, Rei._

I sensed Rei fell asleep after a few seconds after that. Really, lately...it feels as if we are drifting apart. While we're close, we're...not as close as we used to be before I made friends with Hinata and Misaki. I could normally talk to Rei about anything, but now...I'm starting to hide important things from him. I'm starting to get conflicted feelings...about...my love for Rei. I don't really get it...I guess that's why Rei calls me a kid.

"Yuiko, what's wrong?" Misaki asked placing my cake down in front of me.

"...It's nothing, don't worry about it. Thanks for getting me my cake." I said picking up the fork.

"Yuiko-chan...Okay! Why don't the three of us have a sleepover at my place?" Hinata suggested with a grin.

"Rejected." Misaki stated passing me my drink.

"Wha-Why?!" Hinata cried throwing his hands up.

"I bet you told your family you wanted to marry me and they're really curious about how I look. I also bet that Kai told them a bit about me."

"Geh...!"

"Oi, Hinata, don't try to pull a fast one."

"Well, the others wanted to see Yuiko-chan first hand. I don't even have a picture of her."

"If they prepare a really good meal and not pester me for a fight...we can do it."

"Really?!"

"Also, any mention of marriage and not only is the person who said it is going to get their ass kicked, but you as well."

"Er..."

"The guys under Hinata's family are crazy strong, Yuiko. You could get hurt."

"You seriously have so little faith in me...Then as punishment, we'll spar later tonight." I finished my cake and I dropped my fork on the plate. "Hinata-kun, I'll come by around six. Make sure to drag Misaki-kun with you home so he doesn't attempt to run. I'll see you guys later. I can't leave Kaa-chan alone too long. Also, tell them that I'm bringing a huge wolf."

"You seriously intend to use that thing?"

"I never had a chance to use him in a real fight, it might be quite fun."

"..."

"I'll see you two later tonight. Remember what I said, Hinata-kun."

"Got it, Yuiko-chan!"

I could hear Misaki and Hinata arguing as I left. Sometimes I think those two are the ones dating instead of Misaki dating me. Ah, that's actually a very interesting thought. I wonder how they'll react when I say that to their faces. I should bring a camera too so I could get a picture. I returned home only to find my mother drinking while staring at the casket Yusuke is in. I silently took my shoes off and I silently knelt down next to her.

"I'm home." I said smiling at her.

"Welcome home, Yuiko. How was your date?" Mother asked pouring herself another cup.

"It wasn't a date especially if it's a trio instead of a pair." I stated cleaning up the mess she caused while I was away.

"You're not dating both of them?"

"What in the world gave you that idea?" I gave my mother a raised brow, tossing a bottle into a bag. "Sure Misaki-kun and I are dating, but that's more in words than anything else. Hinata-kun...well, he's trying to marry me, but quite frankly..."

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Hm..."

"A-anyways, I'm going to be having a sleepover at Hinata-kun's place! I won't be home tonight!"

"Alright, but don't go having a kid just yet. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"K-Kaa-chan!"

My mother began laughing at me and I couldn't even look her in the eye at her implications. Really, what's with this perverted mother and her strange ideas. I'm a responsible young lady, I won't do that kind of thing until after marriage. Also, being pregnant at my age is just plain crazy, I'm still a child physically! I won't do something as stupid as having a kid when I have to take care of my mother and bro...as I have to take care of my mother. I silently knelt down in front of the alter, pressing my hands together to silently pray that Yusuke is safe even if he is a ghost.

"Stay safe...Yusuke." I whispered silently.

"Keiko came by earlier." Mother said gaining my attention.

"Is that so? I hope...she is okay...She and Yusuke were very close after all..." I said with a sad smile.

"...That idiot can't do anything either..."

"Yusuke really is an idiot...Hurting the girl he loves so much..."

"Dying a dog's death."

"A stupid idiot who was only skill was fighting..."

"...A dumbass who could was strong, yet died from being hit by a damn car..."

"S-Stupid Yusuke...!"

I started to cry again and my mother pulled me into a hug, letting me cry it out. Yusuke was supposed to be strong! He is strong, but...but why is it...why is it he dies by getting hit by a damn car?! He wasn't supposed to leave like this, he couldn't! That idiot, that idiot! When I see his ghost, I'm going to yell at him until his ears bleed for being such a dumbass!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

I found Yui's reaction to beating on the teachers justified! If anyone said that someone precious to me deserved to die then I wouldn't give a fuck about the consequences and beat them until they were black and blue! Ehem, now returning to the subject of Yui...She is conflicted about her feelings for Rei! As she grows older, the more she learns about the emotion of love~, but it's still something difficult for her to understand since she is still a child~! I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter as it's going to involve Hinata's family, Misaki's newly gained skills, and...fufufu, let's say the last one is a big secret~! Well, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"Do I seriously have to fight you?" Misaki asked staring at Asim with what looked like fear.

"Would you prefer fighting Rei?" I asked patting Asim's head.

"I'll take you." Misaki answered looking away.

"Good choice." I looked at Hinata and the gang of men behind him. "Are you just going to watch or do you plan on joining in?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I'll watch, for now." Hinata answered grinning.

"Well, I'll definably enjoy this fight." I said as Asim's blades came out of his legs.

"W-What is that?" Misaki looked afraid, understandable. "Why are there...blades coming out of it?"

"All my precious weapons contain weapons, it just so happened Asim has his blades built into him." I smiled innocently as Misaki had this look of fear in his eyes. It seems the normally calm and collected boy finally lost his cool. "There are also quite a few...surprises with him as well. Do your best, alright?"

"...Shit."

I thoroughly enjoyed making Misaki squirm as I attacked him relentlessly. However, I stop short of seriously injuring, but that doesn't mean he isn't covered head to toe in injuries. I jumped off Asim's back, brushing my hair over my shoulder. I looked at Misaki who was sitting on the ground, his knife at my feet. I leaned down, picking it up. I spun it in my hand and I pointed the tip at Misaki.

"Your footwork was horrible. The same with your stance, there are too many openings. Who the hell taught you how to fight?" I asked staring at Misaki with cold eyes.

"That'd be me." I threw the knife at the one who spoke without looking. I didn't have to look to know that I was dangerously close to cutting his manhood off. "W-What the hell?!"

"Are you screwing with me?" I tilted my head back and I stared at the one who had paled from the corner of my eyes. "You're purposefully teaching him wrong. Teach him properly or you will lose what makes you a man, got it?"

"You can't just-!"

"I dislike those who shout." My Reiki wires were attached to his limbs, hoisting him up into the air. I smiled innocently as I slowly approached him, the others scrambling away as I spun the knife in my hand. "Why not play with me then, Oji-san. I'll show you that you shouldn't underestimate us humans. Don't worry, I won't be using any of my puppets."

"I don't have any reason to agree."

"You have all the reasons to do so. We'll be betting our lives after all." I saw surprise flash on everyone's faces at that, but it wasn't like that. "As in, the loser must do whatever the winner says. If I win, you can even order me to marry Hinata-kun or if you want...I don't mind cutting my own face until I'm disfigured. However, if I win...well, be prepared for a life as my dog."

"...You're just like the young madam...No wonder the young master fell for you. Fine then, for the young master's happiness."

"Let's play, Oji-san." I released him and I flicked my wrist. Asim's back opened up and I attached my wires to the knives. They floated around me and I continued to smile as his face paled once again. "I won't go easy on you so you better change into your true form if you want to live."

"Well, fuck."

"Try not to die~!"

X-X-X-X

"You went too wild, Yuiko-chan. It's going to take weeks for us to clean up the mess you made." Hinata said as I stared at his cat ears and tail.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked as someone was patching him up.

"This...is the first time I've seen Hinata's true form." I reached out and I began patting the top of his head. I watched with reddening cheeks as he began to purr as I gently stroked his ears. "So...fluffy...!" I said resisting the urge to hug him.

"Ah, I guess you wouldn't have seen them outside. It's too dangerous for him to have them out during those times after all." Misaki said as I continued to pet Hinata.

"Just a bit more to the left..." Hinata said crawling a bit closer.

"So...fluffy..."

"..."

"Right there...!"

"So soft..."

"..."

"You have such skilled hands, Yuiko-chan."

"Okay, that's enough." Misaki didn't even hesitate to rip Hinata who was practically on my lap and I was displeased to lose the fluffy ears I was playing with. "I prefer not to see you two flirting like that."

"It's not flirting, it's called grooming." Hinata was grinning as he stared at his friend and I watched them with amusement. "You jealous that I had Yuiko-chan's attention all for myself, huh?"

"I'm not jealous."

"You were jealous."

"I said I wasn't jealous."

"...I wonder..."

"Yuiko-chan couldn't keep her hands off me."

"I'm not jealous, also refrain from flirting with my girlfriend."

"..." I reached out, patting Misaki's head, surprising both boys. If Hinata's head was incredibly soft, then Misaki's hair is like silk. "Waah...It's even better than my own hair...I touched it before, but it's more defined than before...so silky...!"

Misaki lowered his head as I continued to play with his hair. I could see the tips of his ears reddening as I gently ran my fingers through his hair. Hinata obviously didn't like that and quickly moved to sit behind me, nuzzling the side of my neck. I tried not to laugh at his cat like behavior, but ended up giggling. I sensed something and I froze, turning my gaze around. I quickly pulled away from both boys, rushing to the porch. I looked at around wildly, trying to catch a glance of the one watching over me.

"...Yusuke?" I questioned staring at the sky.

"Yuiko, what's wrong?" Misaki asked hesitant to approach me.

"I thought...I felt Yusuke nearby..." I answered not turning my gaze away from the sky.

"He's probably a ghost then. I wonder if he's surprised that I'm not fully human." Hinata said his ears twitching.

"...He left already." He didn't see much, I assume, especially not my fight. Probably around the time I was messing with Misaki's hair. "...That idiot."

"What's wrong, Yuiko-chan? Are you still angry at him?"

"...It's nothing."

"Young miss, there is a call from a Urameshi Atsuko."

"Kaa-chan?"

I ignored what the old man called me and I went to answer the phone. I almost felt like passing out in shock when I heard that...Yusuke is alive. I staggered backwards a bit, into Misaki who held onto me as the phone dropped out of my hands. I held my head as I tried to process what my mother just told me. Hinata and Misaki were trying to get my attention until I finally looked upwards to stare at them.

"Y...Yusuke's alive..." I said surprising them.

X-X-X-X

"Dang it...Here I was hoping we could get away with having Yuiko-chan to ourselves without having to fight Yusuke for her." Hinata complained walking me home with Misaki.

"Don't go complaining, Yuiko is happy." Misaki said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, I'm happy alright. I'm happy I get to be the one to murder him this time." I said laughing cheerfully.

"...Should we be worried?" Hinata asked Misaki.

"Only if she lets Rei come out." Misaki answered quietly.

"Oh, Keiko." I wasn't unsurprised to find her here. She's practically Yusuke's girlfriend. "So, how did you find out?" I asked smiling at her.

"I...Well, it's a bit crazy...but I saw it through a dream."

"Hm..." I was smiling and Keiko didn't appear to like this. "Yusuke's a bit too bold...entering the room of a girl he likes. I'll be sure to beat him up for you, Keiko."

"I-It was just a dream! There's no need to go that far!"

"Ehehe, heading to school, right? Have a nice day then."

"Y-Yeah. Are you going to go to school too?"

"Nah, I'm skipping today. I have to do some things." I felt someone watching me and I turned my gaze to the sky to see Yusuke with some...blue haired woman. "...Quite a few things. Kaa-chan, I'm heading off. I won't be back until later today."

"Another date?"

"No way, these two are going to school. I plan on meeting someone."

"Your real boyfriend?"

"Hm, not really."

"It's not your father is it?"

"No way."

"Hm...stay safe then."

"Will do."

I walked off and I could tell I had gained Yusuke's attention...seeing as he was following me. I entered the park and checked to make sure I was alone before turning around to face Yusuke and the blue haired woman. It seems my seeing them surprised the blue haired woman, while Yusuke just looked confused. I stared at Yusuke for a few seconds, the anger I felt disappeared and was felt with...something, I can't describe it. It's like I'm happy, sad, angry, and frustrated all at the same time.

"Got anything to say, Yusuke?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Y-You can see me?" Yusuke asked pointing at himself.

"Of course I can. My Reiki is even stronger than that weird friend of yours." The blue haired one looked as if she wanted to say something, but one glance alone was enough to keep her mouth shut. "...You can come back, huh?" I asked tensing up.

"Yui, look...I..."

"Save it, Yusuke. You're supposed to protect me, like a big brother is supposed to...right? Then you probably want to kill Hinata-kun and Misaki-kun for last night." Yusuke looked pissed, I was right, he only saw Hinata hugging me while I was messing with Misaki. "Then you better come back if you want to try to kick their asses."

"Heh, yeah, you're right. Anyways, I need a favor."

"You want me to pass along a message for you?"

"No, I need to borrow someone's body."

"I'm not lending you mine."

"I wasn't going to ask for yours!"

"Then what is it?"

"I need you to bring Keiko to me. Someone where I can talk to her before I can't anymore."

"Hm...Okay. I'll drag Keiko here for you then."

"You're the best little sister a guy could ask for!"

"It's not for free!" I turned around, a smile on my face. "You're taking me out for a date. It's the first thing you're going to do when you return!"

"Got it!"

"Okay, I'll bring her around here. I would say...sunset?"

"That works for me."

X-X-X-X

"Your brother is so...stupid, huh?" Misaki asked as we were spying on Yusuke and Keiko.

"That line was so cheesy...like something out of a romance movie." Hinata said looking completely bored.

"My brother is an idiot, but he's still my big brother. Keiko's so lucky...he's quite the catch even if he is a complete dumbass." I said giggling.

"So we won't see hide or hair of him until he comes back, right?" Misaki asked looking at me.

"That's what he said."

"Hm...Might as well do it while I can."

"What are you-mupfh!"

Misaki pressed his lips against mine. My mind practically froze and I felt the kiss deepen. Thankfully it was broken before he could take it too far, but Misaki had to deal with Hinata's shouts of how that it wasn't fair and how he shouldn't try to pull a fast one. There was also Yusuke's threatening shouts of killing him in the background, but Misaki couldn't hear Yusuke so it had to be ignored. Hinata turned to look at me and he was blushing before he kissed me as well. I finally had enough of this stupid game of tug of war and I smacked them both upside the head for being idiots.

"Really, kissing someone without asking..." I muttered standing up.

I began to leave, making sure to grab Keiko on the way out and leaving the idiot boys in the park. _Wait, when did I start...becoming okay with those two kissing me?_ I thought with a small frown. I guess I've gotten so used to them kissing me at random that I...gave up on getting annoyed at them. Well, it wasn't as if I gave up on them kissing me before.

"...Keiko, if Yusuke kissed you...how would you feel about it?" I asked looking at her.

"K-Kissed me?!" Keiko asked clearly in shock.

"...I wonder if it would be a really happy feeling...like butterflies on one's stomach as said in books or maybe it's like fireworks from movies. I wonder..." I said ignoring her blushing state.

"S-So why are you asking? Is it because of Kaname-kun or Kuroko-kun?" Keiko asked trying to calm down.

"Yeah, they kissed me." Keiko clearly didn't expect that. "I was wondering what it's like to kiss someone you love. I guess I'm wrong considering your reaction."

"Aren't you dating Kaname-kun?"

"Lost a bet. I ended up as his girlfriend as a result."

"Huh..."

"I wonder what it's like to kiss someone you love..."

I dropped Keiko off at her house and I began to walk home thinking about the kiss. I still couldn't get it out of my mind for some reason. First my feelings are getting messed up and now I'm stumped thinking about the kiss.

 _What's wrong, Yui?_

 _Rei, have you kissed someone you loved before?_

 _Now that's a strange question. The answer to that...is no._

 _You never loved someone before?_

 _My life before you was filled with puppets, killing, and doing things for pleasure._

 _You mean sex?_

 _That is something I will never discuss with you, not even if you kill me._

 _I understand, sheesh._

 _Forget about trying to kiss me. I'd be considered a pervert if I even let you try._

 _Tsk, fine._

 _Yui, I care about you that's why I won't lay my hands on you._

 _I know._

 _Good, I'm going to bed then._

 _Sleep well then._

I was concerned about Rei's constantly going to sleep. It's strange, normally he would sleep only two or three hours of the day, but now...now he's sleeping for 15 or even 16 hours at a time. I was also concerned about...what Rei feels whenever I'm with Misaki or Hinata. He slowly began to hate them, but...I couldn't understand the reason why. It was just plain strange, he didn't hate Misaki before...plus he never really hated Hinata. I wonder if this is why Rei says I'm still a child.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

A bit more until Kurama and Hiei is introduced~! Yay~! Yui's a puppet master, or rather training to be one, so it's a bit expected she can control several or even more knives or weapons at once while still fighting. She doesn't need actual puppets to fight, she can just manipulate various sharp weapons to attack without moving if she wanted to! Yui can also be quite scary for a 12 year old girl, but that's all part of the fun~! Since there's nothing more to add, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

You know, being Urameshi Yusuke's baby sister meant I had quite a bit of protection against bullies. It was mostly out of fear what my elder brother would do to them if he were to find out I was being bullied. Since Yusuke is gone, that means those who wanted to bully me can do so now...since they have no idea my dear brother is still alive and well.

"Don't you have something to say, Urameshi?" I was pushed to the ground and I stared blankly at the girl in front of me. It was quite pathetic...this child, that is. "We couldn't touch you before, but now that your brother's gone...well, we can do what we want."

"A-Ami-chan...We shouldn't do this..."

"Shut up, Kaede. Ami-chan likes Misaki-kun, it's sick how Urameshi treats him and Hinata-kun!"

"Ah, I get it now. You're jealous about my relationship with both Hinata-kun and Misaki-kun."

"I don't get what's so special about you of all people, Urameshi. Kaede, the bucket."

"I-I don't think that we should..."

"Kaede!"

"Y-Yes!" The smallest of the three looked at me. I could practically see her apologizing to me with her eyes. "H-Here..."

"Take this!"

"..." I stared blankly at the idiot who dared throw a bucket of mud on me. "You should not have done that."

"Of course, after all. A dog from the streets deserves to get covered in mud. Like mother, like daughter right? I heard from mama that your mom's a-!" I reacted quickly, before she could trash talk my mother. I grabbed her throat, pulling her to my level so she couldn't look away. "Guh...!"

"You will listen to me very carefully, understood?"

"You bit-!" I grabbed the other brave moron by the throat, pulling her close. "L-Let...!"

"I don't give a fuck what you say about me, but you talk trash about my mother or my brother...then I will have a problem. My brother is a hotheaded bastard who loves to fight, yes, but he's still my precious big brother. My mother is an alcoholic, but she does her best to make sure my brother and I went to school. You say one bad word about my family...You. Are. Going. To. Die. Is that clear?"

"Y-You can't jus-"

"Threaten you, I can. Everyone in this school knows that Urameshi Yuiko doesn't pick fights, that she's a good student unlike her delinquent big brother. Another thing, you think you're popular because others treat you with respect...well, let's just say that will end quickly if anyone finds out how this happened."

"You...!"

"I didn't need my brother to protect me, never did. I can handle my problems myself, they just never occurred because no one had the balls to do what you three just did. Take this as your first and only warning, do it again...you're going to end up in hell and it won't be me who does it."

I released the girls and I watched as they fell to their knees, staring at me in horror. I smiled innocently, patting their cheeks gently. I walked past them and back into the building. I was careful as I used Reiki to remove the mud from my body. It difficult, but I got rid of the most of it. I had taken a shower in the locker room and I returned to the classroom dressed in my gym clothes.

"Yuiko, where'd you go?" Misaki asked glancing at me when I entered the classroom.

"I had something I had to do." I glanced at the three who dared attempted to bully me, they reacted with fear and horror...understandable. "It's not much. What did I miss?" I asked taking my seat.

"Nothing much, just math class." Misaki started at me, eyes telling me he didn't believe me. "Did you want to go to a café after school?"

"No, we're going to Hinata-kun's house."

"..."

"Not for the reason that you're thinking."

"You won't...threaten him again, will you?"

"He's your teacher, not mine."

"..."

"I won't threaten him, I promise. However, you owe me a crepe on the way."

"Sure thing."

I gave Misaki a small smile before class began. I didn't want to bother him or Hinata about stupid human girl problems. I can handle myself quite well, I don't need some shitty knights in shiny armors coming to my rescue for every little thing.

 _Is it wise not to tell them? They will be quite angry if you don't tell them._

 _I am not a damsel in distress. I can protect myself quite well, I am stronger than both of them combined._

 _True, but if I know a man, as I am also a man...well, they will not be pleased to know you were being bullied. If I wasn't part of you and you decided to keep this a secret...well, let's just say not only would you be punished, I would have to kill the girls who dared to harm you._

 _I love you, Rei, truly. However, I wish to fight my own battles._

 _I taught you well, too well if you're thinking of picking fights._

 _I am not stupid, nor am I a hothead. I will fight fights I know I will win or if my precious people are in danger. If someone threatened my family or friends, I will risk my life to kill whoever is behind it._

 _You're a good child, Yui._

 _I know that, but I don't want you to see me as a child._

 _Wait a few more years so you can grow. I'll decide after that._

 _Meanie._

 _Classes have ended, let's get going._

 _Don't run from the problem. We will continue this discussion later._

"Yuiko, are you ready to go?" Misaki asked standing beside my desk.

"Yeah, let's go." I stood up and I linked arms with him. "Hinata-kun is waiting for us, let's get going." I said dragging him out the classroom.

X-X-X-X

I watched Hinata and Misaki train for a few minutes before turning my gaze towards the small wooden doll on my lap. I placed it on the ground and I attacked my Reiki to it. I made it dance while barely moving my fingers. It was a lot easier to control things when my fingers were moving, but it was quite difficult when they're not moving as well.

"Can you do that with your other puppets?" Misaki asked approaching me.

"It's difficult, since they're much larger. When they're small, it's much easier." I answered letting the doll take a bow.

"This is kind of cute." Misaki said staring at the doll.

"I'd be careful if I were you, these ones are just as dangerous as my other puppets." I picked it up and placed it onto my lap. "I keep poisoned needles inside."

"..."

"They're quite cute, but deadly." I smiled innocently, resting my cheek against its head. "Don't be fooled by their appearance."

"They're just like Yuiko-chan!" Hinata quickly sat beside me, his cat ears moving up and down. "Incredibly deadly, but incredibly cute."

"Thanks." I tried not to giggle when he began nuzzling my neck. "I must admit...you're much cuter when you act like a cat."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be manly."

"Manly isn't what I would say about a guy with cat ears and a tail."

"Are you picking a fight?"

"No, but don't touch my girlfriend like that."

"It's not like Yuiko-chan says anything about hating me touching her."

"I am not a toy for you two play tug of war with." I slowly began to stand. "I have to head home now. I just wanted to check Misaki-kun's progress."

"Wait, Yuiko." Misaki stood up and he grabbed my elbow. "I...I want the two of us to go on a date on Christmas. To an amusement park."

"Christmas isn't for another two weeks."

"Will you go with me?"

"Hey!" Hinata grabbed me from behind, holding me close to him. "You can't go anywhere with Yuiko-chan alone, especially not on a date."

"If Yuiko agrees then your dissatisfaction will be ignored. I am Yuiko's boyfriend."

"..."

"Yuiko-chan will marry me in the future."

"..."

"Yuiko, will you go with me?"

"Yuiko-chan..."

"I'll go with you."

"No way...!"

"Misaki-kun, what time will you pick me up?"

"Ten?"

"Alright then."

"Yuiko-chan...! Then you should go on a date with me too!"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"You two do realize I don't see you two as men, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll change that."

"We have been changing your view of us, bit by bit. Seriously, your defenses are scary strong."

"...I'll take it as a compliment. I'm heading home then."

"I'll-"

"I can get home fine on my own, Hinata-kun."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuiko."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki-kun, Hinata-kun. Ah, that's right. Mind if I leave this here?"

"Sure, do you plan on using it to train?"

"No...I thought it'd be useful to keep one around here in case I need a weapon."

"...I'll be sure to tell the others not to touch it then."

"Thanks then."

I left Hinata's house and headed home. However, there was this...strange presence nearby. It was...similar to my own, but quite different. Rei had reacted violently, I could sense his bloodlust and how it was leaking out through me. It was overwhelming me, I-I was seriously choking! I staggered and leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

 _R-Rei!_

 _That bastard...!_

 _REI!_

Rei finally realized what was going on and quickly tried to calm down. While the bloodlust was still there, it wasn't as bad as before. It wasn't chocking me anymore, which I was thankful for. I held my throat, coughing for a few minutes. Rei wasn't pissed he was angry, more than he ever was with Hinata or Misaki. I never thought he could ever get that angry.

"R-Rei...W-What the hell is that?" I questioned still coughing.

 _...Bastard got away...Don't worry about it, Yui._

"Don't tell me to not worry about it! You almost chocked me with your bloodlust...!"

 _...Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it._

"Haah..." Rei finally calmed down, no longer releasing bloodlust. "Rei..."

 _I'm serious, Yui. Drop it._

"...Alright..."

 _I didn't mean for you to be affected in such a way...I'm sorry, Yui._

"It's fine...Rei..."

I stood up, still having a bit of difficulty breathing. I didn't know what had gotten into Rei, but I...If he won't tell me, then he won't tell me. There's a reason why he's an incredibly old demon while I'm just a human girl with a demon stuck in her body. We're two sides of the same coin, so close, but so far at the same time. Rei went back to sleep and I continued on my way home.

"I hate it when you hide things from me...Rei..."

Rei has been sleeping too long as well, it's starting to worry me. He only wakes up whenever I'm working on our puppets or when I wake him up to see if he's still there. I was worried, very worried about my old friend. It's not like Rei to act like this and not say why. Rei and I are close, to the point I saw him as a friend and someone I love very much. It hurts...knowing he won't tell me why he was so angry.

"W-waaahh!" I tripped over nothing and I fell flat on my face. "Ow...!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..." I sat up and I rubbed at my nose. There was a hand in front of my face. I looked up to see a pretty boy with red hair. "Ah...thank you..."

"It's no problem."

"Thanks again." I dusted my dress off and I stared at the one in front of me. He's...similar to myself, but he reminds me of a certain animal. "What's your name? I'm Yui."

"..." The older teen in front of me stared at me for a few moments, observing me. He knows. "Kurama."

"Kurama-kun or Kurama-senpai, which do you prefer?"

"Just Kurama."

"I'll go with Kurama-senpai then!" I gave him a fake smile. Rei was stirring, I quickly forced him back to sleep. I'm unsure if Kurama is the reason why Rei reacted the way he did earlier...but I don't think it was a coincidence that Kurama approached me when he did. "Is there anything you want, senpai?"

"I'm curious about you."

"I must admit, I'm the same." I linked arms with the older teen despite the fact he didn't seem to want the contact, I smiled innocently. "We can either kill each other here...or you can go on a small date with me. Your choice."

"...Alright then."

"Let's go then, senpai."

I was curious about this teen, or...should I say a demon in human skin? Well, either way, the two of us are quite similar to one another. This teen can either become a great help to me for uncovering what Rei is hiding from me or...he'll be someone I will end up enemies with. Either way, I won't lose much if I can figure out what Rei is hiding from me. I don't like doing things behind Rei's back...but I hate it whenever he keeps things from me! Rei and I are quite similar, but there's one thing that's quite different about us. Rei likes his secrets...I hate it when my loved ones hide things from me and tell me to butt out of it!

"Let's take a bus, shall we?" I questioned tugging Kurama along.

Kurama stared down at me, observing me. In his eyes, I was probably a unique girl. Someone who smells like a demon, has a bit of an aura like a demon, but I'm completely and utterly human in every other aspect. In my eyes, Kurama might look human, but he's not. We know the other is dangerous, how dangerous...well, we'll decide this with coffee. Neither one of us complain when we're in a place filled with human, less of a chance for a fight to break out between us after all. It was safer...for both of us.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

Kurama got introduced early~! How the two deal with the other is going to be a mystery until the next chapter. If the two do decide to fight...well, Kurama basically keeps an arsenal of seeds with him everywhere while Yui can use her Reiki as a weapon without her cute puppets. If it comes down to it...well, it'd be a battle of wit and tricks between the two...something I'd like to avoid due to the fact I don't think I would do the fight justice. Well, let's leave it for now. Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

"This way, senpai!" I continued to tug Kurama about and he dealt with it with a smile...although I could tell it was out of exasperation. "What's wrong, did you not want to talk?" I asked slyly.

"We are not friends so I would appreciate it if you would not cling to me." Kurama said staring down at our connected arms.

"You're no fun~!" I released him and I made sure that I had a few Reiki wires attached to him. He wouldn't sense them, they were practically invisible. "Alright, you win. Ah! There's a new café! Let's go in!" I said quickly rushing towards the café.

"Welcome to the Desert Wings. Table for two?"

"Yup! Senpai, come on, you're so slow!"

"You're free to sit anywhere, we don't have any other customers."

"Right!"

"Anything you want to drink?" The waitress placed the menus in front of us after we sat down. "Tea, water, coffee, perhaps?"

"I'll have apple tea."

"What about you, young man?"

"Black tea."

"Alright, apple and black tea."

"Ooohh~! They have a great selection of desserts!" I hummed happily as I tried to figure out what I wanted to try first. "I can't wait to try it all out!"

"You're quite relaxed."

"I absolutely adore sweets, it doesn't matter if a demon is in front of me or not. So, if you try anything to my sweets...well, I'll be sure to kill you slowly and painfully~!"

"Your tea." The waitress placed the tea cups in front of us and she gave me a kind smile. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yup! I'll take an éclair, strawberry parfait, cherry pie, and lemon meringue. Oh, by the way, what's this mysterious special?"

"This week is green tea flan."

"Green tea flan...Okay! I'll take that!"

"What about you, sir?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get everything."

"Thank you!"

"It's not good to overeat."

"Senpai, you're so mean."

"Your order, miss."

"Thank you!"

"Just give me a shout if you need me."

"Of course."

I dug into my food, a wide smile on my face. It was absolutely delicious~! Kurama was staring at me and he could tell he looked amused. Okay, that's it, this café is within my top five! I sensed Rei stirring, but he didn't awaken. If Kurama is truly the reason why Rei was so angry...then I don't want him awake no matter the situation. I don't think my body can handle a second go of his undiluted killing intent.

"So, how do we begin?" I questioned enjoying my delicious sweets.

"Let's start it off simple. What are you?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"A demon in a human vessel, the same as you...or so I suspect." I smiled, ignoring the look the older teen gave to me. "Am I correct?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that. The only question is, can we be allies or enemies?"

"It would be preferable if we were allies."

"Your reason?"

"You're strong and I would prefer to avoid a fight if I can."

"Hm..." I continued to eat, turning my gaze away from Kurama to focus on my food. "Alright then, we'll be allies until you give me a reason to be your enemy."

"That's a relief."

"Hm...So, why did you approach me? I know it wasn't just because of the bloodlust."

"You were strong, I need someone strong to assist me in something."

"I'll think about it." I placed my fork down, my plates empty. "So, Kurama-senpai, what do you need help with?"

"I just need someone to assist me afterwards."

"How so?"

"I'll inform you later on."

"Senpai, that's not very nice you know~! I rested my head in my hands, a smile on my face. "You shouldn't keep a secret from a lady, that's just plain rude."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude to you."

"You're seriously no fun." I waved a finger, pulling a few strands of his hair. Kurama clearly didn't expect that, if the slight widening of his eyes were any indication. "That reaction was quite cute though."

"You have quite an interesting ability."

"I'm glad it amuses you." I flicked my wrist, dispelling the Reiki attached to him. "So, just tell me, what do you need me for?"

"Just to ensure no one takes what I need, afterwards it is yours to do with as you please."

"What is this item you need protecting?"

"We can discuss this another time."

"Fuu...Fine, let's meet on the tenth of January, here. We can discuss the rest of the details then."

"That's acceptable."

"Good, I hope we can work well together. Waitress, our check please!"

"Hai, hai, coming right up!"

X-X-X-X

I silently sketched out a chibi version of Kurama as the teacher droned on about English. I silently hummed as I thought about the red haired teen. He was interesting, a very interesting and complex puzzle. I was quite interested in what he wanted me to do for him, since we were 'allies'. I wonder how I can get him to repay me for this favor of his.

"Urameshi-san, please recite the next poem as far as you can or until I ask you to stop."

"Understood." I stood up and I stared down at the English writing. "Take this kiss upon the brow. And, in parting from you now. Thus much let me avow. You are not wrong, who deem. That my days have been a dream. Yet if hope has flown away. In a night, or in a day. In a vision, or in none. Is it therefore the less gone? All that we seen or seem. Is but a dream within a dream."

"That's good enough, Urameshi-san. Wonderful pronunciation as usual. I expect you will pass the next test with flying colors as usual."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Then next is-"

"Yuiko."

"Eh?" I glanced at Misaki who was staring at me. "What's wrong?"

"Is anything wrong?" Misaki was hiding his mouth behind his book, making sure to keep his voice low enough so I could hear. "You're acting strange."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

I just gave Misaki a small smile before turning my attention back to the front. I should worry about Kurama the closer the tenth comes. Rei...he's been silent for quite some time. I kept Kurama's presence a complete secret from him by locking it away in a book I hid in our shared mindscape. It was fortified with dozens of locks that he would never be able to access without my help. I don't want to risk Rei harming or destroying the almost nonexistent relationship I had with Kurama just because he is angry at him for some reason I don't even know.

"I'm tired...!" I whined leaning back in my seat.

"Yuiko, do you want to somewhere after school today?" Misaki asked packing his bag.

"A café or shopping?" I asked tugging on my pigtails.

"Both."

"Hm...Well, I did need a new outfit for our date on Christmas."

"Then let's get going."

"We're not going to wait for Hinata-kun?"

"I want to talk to you for a bit, alone."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, I'll text him later on."

"Okay."

"Come on, before he gets here."

Misaki grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of our classroom. The three of us always went home or out together, even if one of us had cleaning duty the other two would wait in the library or classroom until they were done. It felt a bit...wrong to go out without Hinata or telling him anything. Misaki didn't seem to worried about this, but...I felt a bit guilty about all this.

"Misaki-kun, are you sure this is okay?" I asked as we slowed down.

"It's fine, I'll text him that we're in the shopping district in a bit." Misaki said giving me a small smile.

"If you're sure..."

 _I think he just wants alone time with you._

 _Rei, please don't be mean to Misaki-kun now of all times._

 _I won't, I won't. I can understand what he's going through though._

 _Understand?_

 _A man wants the women he loves to focus on him and only him. Men are as jealous as women, but we don't show it very well. Men prefer not to share their women with another man, no matter their relationship._

 _Well, I love Rei so...please focus on me only!_

 _It's not like I can help it when we share the same body._

 _True, that's why if you were to obtain your own body...if you cheat on me, I'll cut it off._

 _I've been influencing you too much. However, it's good to know that you're not a weakling._

 _I love Rei, that's why I won't forgive any woman for trying to take you away. I'll kill them slowly and painfully~!_

 _Hm...I'll hold you to it. It might provide some entertainment. Haaaaaa...I'm tired. Wake me up when something interesting happens._

 _Yes, yes, understood._

"Yuiko?" Misaki asked giving me a strange look.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking with Rei." I said giving him a small smile.

"Rei again..." Misaki looked a bit pissed off, but I didn't understand why. "You've been weird lately."

"I guess so...Lately, Rei has been sleeping too much so it's quite worrying. Before, when I was younger...he and I shared the same sleep schedule, but nowadays he sleeps almost 15 hours a day..."

"Did something trigger it?"

"I don't know..."

"When did it start?"

"I don't remember..."

"Cheer up, Yuiko. I'm sure he'll get better soon."

"Thanks, Misaki-kun. You're a good friend."

"...Yeah, a good friend..."

"Ah, that café is having a special! Come on, let's go in!"

"Yeah, let's go."

Misaki and I entered the café and I wondered why he wanted to talk to me alone. While it's quite rare for the three of us to be separated, it was even rarer for me to be alone with just one of the boys. Often the boys hung out the most together whenever I'm not around. I was a bit concerned about what Misaki wanted to talk to me about without Hinata around.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked once we finished ordering.

"Do you love me?" Misaki asked staring at me.

"Love...you?" I asked blinking slowly.

"Do you love me? As in a romantic sense, not as friends or like family."

"I...I don't know..."

"Do you love Rei?"

"Yes."

"Romantically?"

"Yes."

"How are you so sure?"

"Eh?"

"Does your heart skip a beat with him?"

"Ah..." I thought about it and I nodded slowly. "Yes, sometimes..."

"How?"

"Whenever he praises me...when he says something good towards me...or when I say I love him..."

"What about Hinata?"

"I don't know..."

"Does your heart skip a beat whenever we're around?"

"..." I thought about it and I began blushing. "O-Once in a while..."

"When?"

"A...W-W-When we...when we kiss...b-but this only began recently!"

"Do you prefer me or Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Do you prefer me or Hinata?"

"I don't...I don't understand what you're asking about..."

"...Forget that question. Yuiko, if I were to kiss you now...how would you feel?"

"I-I guess it'd be a bit embarrassing..."

"I see..." Misaki was smiling, he looked pleased. "What about Hinata?"

"I-I guess the same..."

"I see..." Now he wasn't so pleased. "So...it's possible..."

"Misaki-kun?"

"It's nothing...So, do you feel anything like love for someone else or maybe an interest?"

"Not a love, but an interest." I was smiling a bit, thinking about Kurama. "He's an interesting puzzle, but is also strong."

"...So, who is he?" Misaki was smiling, but he looked pissed! "Someone we know?"

"I don't think I would put him as the same level as you, Hinata-kun, or Rei. In fact, despite my interest in him...I don't trust him nor would I allow him anywhere near my friends or family."

"You don't...have an interest in him romantically?"

"No, not at all! Geez, I thought you meant someone I found interesting."

"I see...I'm relieved then."

"...You are acting strange, Misaki-kun..."

"I know. I just wanted to check something without Hinata interrupting."

"Check something?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay..."

"I'll pay for today's meal, as an apology for acting so weird."

"Really? Then I'm going to order another two cakes!"

"Please take pity on my wallet."

"Don't worry, they're cheap ones."

"Still..."

"Fine, I'll order only one."

"Thank you...sometimes, I wonder where all that food goes to."

"Rei and I share a body, remember. It's only natural that I eat enough for two people. Besides, I'm making use of it by eating as much sweets as I like!"

"Really, you're just a glutton sometimes."

"Misaki-kun! You meanie!"

"I know, I know." Misaki was smiling at me. "I love you, Yuiko."

"Eh?" My face turned bright red and I covered my face with my hands. "H-How the hell can you say something so easily...?"

"You say that to Rei all the time, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah, b-but..."

"Men, women, old or young...If you love someone, you can say it even if it is embarrassing. Why don't you say it to me as well?"

"I don't...love you in that way though, Misaki-kun..."

"It was worth a shot."

"Geez...You're acting strange, Misaki-kun..."

"I suppose so..." Misaki looked...sad? Ah, it's probably my fault then. "Yeah, I'm just being a bit strange. Don't worry."

"Misaki-kun...I'm...I'm sorry...Even though you like me...I don't think I can return your feelings..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm happy, just being with you."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, really."

I looked at Misaki's face. Even though he was smiling, I could tell he wasn't fine. He was unhappy, incredibly so with my answer. I love Rei...I love Rei, but...why does my heart ache so much? I turned my gaze down to my pie and I suddenly didn't feel all that hungry. _Is this what guilt feels like?_ I thought with a small frown. I began wondering if I was just making excuses to avoid confronting the feelings Misaki and Hinata had for me.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-kun." I stood up, placing some change on the table. "I'm sorry, I'm...I'm really sorry!" I shouted before running out of the café.

"Yuiko?" Misaki stood up, his eyes wide. "Hey! Yuiko!" Misaki shouted chasing after me.

"Young man, you still have to pay for your food."

"Wa-Yuiko!"

I kept running, I don't know where I was going, but...I didn't want to go home. In truth...when I'm with Rei, it's more like the feelings I get when I'm with my brother than that of a lover. I'm not stupid, but I don't understand human emotions very well. I'm still young, yes, but I should know better than to mess with the feeling of those I consider my friends. They're not Rei, they don't know me like Rei does...They don't know me like him, but...they accepted me. They accepted the fact that Rei is part of me, they accepted that I'm not an ordinary girl. I am not normal...I'll never be normal, but they accepted that...and I'm just messing with their feelings at this point.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

Yui is the type of person to hide behind layers of lies, trying to make those likes the truth. Yui loves Rei, but she never realized what kind of love it was since she is just a child. However, as she grows older she begins to understand more and more about emotions and how she feels about those around her. Yui wants to keep those she love close to her, but at the same time she doesn't want to hurt their feelings. She understands after her talk with Misaki that what she had felt for Rei was never a romantic love. Whoever she truly loves in the future can change depending on my mood or the interactions between each character. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

I sat at the top of an incredibly large skyscraper. My feet dangling over the edge while I leaned back, watching the moon. I wasn't too sure when I got here, but when I came to after calming down enough...I was just here. I like high places, they calm me down. With the wind in my hair and a clear view of the sky...it's the best. What I didn't like about it was the noise of the city life below.

"What do I do...Rei?"

 _You have three choices. You continue to run and avoid those boys forever._

"Rejected. I have to return home at some point. I also got a meeting."

 _You go back and deal with everything._

"Rejected. I don't...I don't think I can look them in the eyes after what I realized..."

 _Go on a journey._

"A journey?"

 _Go on a short trip. Tell your mother and travel until you're ready to go back._

"It's not like I can go very far, Rei."

 _You don't have to go very far._

"I don't have my puppets..."

 _You don't need weapons, Yui._

"...Where will we go?"

 _Anywhere you want._

"...I'll call home then."

I stood up and I jumped down from the building. I surrounded myself with my wires to slow my fall, also using them to hide myself from human eyes. It won't do if someone saw a kid fall out of the sky after all. Once my feet touched the ground, the wires fell away and disappeared. I began walking to the nearest payphone and I dialed home. I didn't get an answer, I guess she went out drinking.

"Ah...Hey, Kaa-chan, it's me...Yuiko...I..." I took in a deep breathe before releasing it slowly. "I...It's stupid of me to say this to you of all people...but...I want to change myself. I'm going on a short trip and please don't try to find me! I...This is something I have to do on my own. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can, but...please don't look for me...I have to do this...I have to so...I'm sorry...I'm being ridiculous right now."

" _Please insert 100 yen for two more minutes._ "

"Ah, I'm running out of time. Just make an excuse for me with the school! I can't contact you for a while, but I'm your daughter so I'll be okay on my own during this trip!" I paused for a second, remembering something important. "...I love you, Kaa-chan..."

I placed the phone back onto the receiver, effectively ending my call. I wondered if she would listen to me, well, it doesn't matter at this point. My mother, she's an understanding person. There had been a time where I left home for three days, but she didn't bother to look for me. I did leave a note behind that time, so she let me do as I pleased. When I returned home after three days, she only asked how my trip was...but never going into the details of my trip. I had to leave town for those three days to obtain some weapons to use for my puppets, it was a bit...difficult to obtain, but worth it.

X-X-X-X

I silently stared at the demons that surrounded me. Strange, I didn't think something like this would occur. To think, my power would attract demons. Normally they steered clear of myself, but I think it was due to the fact Hinata's family ruled the area so stray demons can't run amok or risk death. Since I'm no longer in their territory, it's obvious I would attract them like flies, how annoying.

"So stupid." I said walking away.

"Stop! Human!"

"Shut up." I turned around and I flicked my wrist. Wires attached themselves to the demons and I clenched my fist, tightening the wires. The wires cut them to pieces and I stared at the carcasses in disgust. "If you just let me leave you would have lived. Idiots."

I continued walking and I stared at the sky. It's cold. Ugh...I wished there was someone stronger to fight, then I don't have to worry so much about Hinata and Misaki. I can't get my mind off of it at all! The guilt is starting to eat me up and I want an outlet to get rid of it! I lashed out at another demon that attempted to attack me while my back was turned, tearing him into little tiny bits.

"Aah...at this rate I'll end up a bloodthirsty battle maniac..." I said rather concerned.

 _Let's go to Kyoto._

"You just want to go sightseeing."

 _I do, but I'm curious about what kind of material we can find there._

"Material?"

I didn't receive an answer. Seriously, this guy...Fine! Kyoto it is! I took off, Reiki strings flying around me. I didn't intend on taking anything like the trains. I wanted to enjoy the journey...it'll be...a nice trip, that's what I think anyways. I raised my hands up, my Reiki spreading out...weaving together, creating the image of a bird. I sat down on the back and I tested it's flight capabilities. Hm...not bad, it's actually flying. Nice. This little trick I created after I got bored and I created tiny birds made of my Reiki. Since they were both light and powerful, they could fly for quite a while. With this, I can fly to Kyoto without any damn problems.

"Brr...! It's cold...!" I shivered as I flew a good two thousand feet above the ground.

X-X-X-X

"That is the sixth time I had to manipulate someone's mind with your help! Seriously, I can't travel around like this!" I hissed in annoyance.

 _Then just go around in disguise. You need to learn to do this eventually._

"Do what?"

 _Think of it as putting yourself in a puppet and controlling that puppet, but with your Reiki._

"I can do that?"

 _With enough practice._

"Hm...I want to look like an adult..." I tugged on my pigtail. "That'll be fun..."

I holed myself up in a rundown inn, spending the next five days trying to figure out how to look older than I actually am using my Reiki. Rei was right though, it was like hiding myself within a puppet. I took on the appearance of a 23-year-old woman, an older version of myself! I stared down at my chest and I began rubbing out of curiosity. _They're as big as my mother's, no I think they're bigger._ I thought still rubbing.

 _Yui...what are you doing?_

"I got big boobs."

 _I realize that, but why are you rubbing them?_

"It's weird. Plus...This is a bit heavy."

 _Why the rubbing?_

"It's weird. I think they're bigger than Kaa-chan's."

 _Definably bigger than that._

"...Rei..."

 _I can tell someone their three sizes with just a glance. I'll teach you this later too._

"Guys have three sizes too?"

 _Er, something similar._

"Hm..." I touched my waist and hips. "I think I got a nice body, just like Kaa-chan."

 _If this is you as an adult, you're going to be having a hard time warding off flies._

"Hm...I kind of want to go shopping like this."

 _For what?! You can use your Reiki to create your own clothing!_

"That's possible?"

I stood up, staring at myself in my hand mirror. The air around my clothing changed, becoming a suit. I changed again into a cute simple sweater dress. With this...I should be fine, right? Well, this is like training and if I have to, I'll just manipulate people's minds into forgetting that they saw a sexy adult woman become a cute little kid.

X-X-X-X

"So this is what you meant by material." I'm currently at a shrine, the back part near the trees with a rope around them. "A puppet made out of a tree from holy ground...That'll be fun..." I muttered thinking how to take it.

 _There's a storm in a few days. We simply need to..._

"Hm...Wait and break..."

 _Bingo. You're so smart, my cute little Yui._

"This tree has quite a bit of power from being here..."

I began mentally making plans for this puppet. If I do it right, I can make at least two adult sized puppets and a doll sized puppet. The tree is quite large, but I don't know how much is usable. I licked my lips, I can't wait for the storm. While this might be illegal or morally wrong...I don't really care. Rei influenced me quite a bit, since I probably wouldn't do this if he wasn't around. A few days passed and the storm came and went...plus the tree did indeed fall over with a bit of manipulating. I manipulated quite a few memories before I could take the usable wood, leaving everything else behind. Thankfully, it wasn't the largest one and this one was in the back area of the shrine so...It was easy to take it.

X-X-X-X

"This trip was well worth it~!"

I returned to my workshop after running away from home, fully intent on transforming this wood into a beautiful work of art. I remained locked up in my workshop until it was Christmas, that's when I decided to check up on my mother. Well, when I got back she wasn't home...but there was a huge pile of trash everywhere. _I thought Keiko was checking up on Yusuke on occasion._ I thought quickly cleaning up everything.

"...Hey, Rei, do you think I should see those two since I'm back?" I questioned silently.

 _Are you ready to face them?_

"...I think so. I thought about it a lot, but...I don't know how I feel about those two saying they like me. We're all kids, we have no idea about love..."

 _Yui, I'm here for whatever decision you make._

"Un."

I exited my house and I stopped, stared, and I attempted to close the door, but the two on the other side were quick to stop me. I know I wanted to talk...but how the hell did these two know I was here?! I stuck my fingers into my ears as Hinata began scolding me for disappearing without a word...while Misaki stared at me...the two of us unsure how to handle this.

"...Hah, let's go to a nearby café to talk." I said not wanting to do this here.

"I can't believe you disappeared for a good three weeks! Where the hell did you go?!" Hinata asked holding my hand.

"Kyoto, sightseeing and a bit of work." Both boys gave me a curious stare and I smiled. "I stole a tree from a shrine."

"Only you...Only you, Yuiko."

"You're going to get cursed, Yuiko-chan."

"I don't mind."

"Yuiko...about..."

"Ah, actually, that's what I want to talk to you guys about." I entered the café first. "Today, it's on me."

"That's rare, right, Kaname?"

"Yeah."

"Buu! I don't force you guys to pay all the time!"

"No, but you make us help you pay."

"All the time."

"Tsk."

I handled the food, ordering two hot chocolates and a cup of coffee. I also ordered twenty slices of cakes that I made the boys carry to our table. I dug in first, humming the entire time! I missed the cakes of my favorite cafés! The desserts in Kyoto were all traditional, not very sweet! Hinata and Misaki waited until I was ready to speak, but I was still thinking how to put everything.

"...Misaki-kun, I think we should break up." I said picking up my coffee.

"Is it because of what I asked you?" Misaki asked with a sad smile.

"No, it's because of me." I stared into my cup blankly. "I don't really understand love. I don't really understand the feeling of being loved either. You know, all the times I said I love Rei...I'm not sure if that is really love or not."

"But..."

"I was raised by Rei, but...I think both of us were in the wrong. He protected me, but he also bound some of my emotions to prevent me from growing to keep me happy. Manipulating those around me to ensure I will always have a happy life. I knew this, but I pretended to be ignorant since it was less painful that way. When Hinata-kun came around...it's much harder to manipulate those who are demons, especially when I don't actively give him control so Rei stopped."

"What about me?"

"Misaki-kun is a bit different. Since Hinata-kun is around, Rei couldn't actively manipulate everyone anymore. Although, he still did it on occasion, that's why Hinata-kun and I are in different classes."

"Wait, what?! That bastard...!"

"So, you don't know whether or not you love Rei for real or you love one of us for real, is that it?"

"Basically." I sipped my drink, thinking about everything...I had done when I was traveling for a while. "That's why...please be patient with me and let me sort out my own feelings...without Rei manipulating those around me."

"Sure."

"I'm fine with that."

"Thanks..."

"Wait, so are we still breaking up."

"Of course you two are! It's not fair that you get to still date Yuiko-chan like this!"

"Well, I guess it would be better to know that you're actually dating me because you like me."

"Is that okay, Misaki-kun?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I got confidence you'll choose me anyways."

"Pff...!" I tried not to laugh and I failed. "Thanks, Misaki-kun."

"..." Misaki stared at me and he smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

"Wha-!"

"Oi! Kaname!"

"I just want to see if you like me or not."

"...Chu!" I kissed the corner of his mouth. Misaki reeled back, his cheeks bright red. He obviously didn't expect that. I stuck my tongue out at him, a hint of cream on the tip of my tongue. "Be more careful when you eat."

"...!" Misaki looked away, defeated. "You're unfair sometimes."

"You're so unfair...why just Kaname...?!"

"Hinata-kun." I leaned forward, kissing his cheek and I pulled away, smiling. "I really don't know about love, but I want to learn. For now, we're only friends, okay?"

"This sucks...!"

"You're telling me..."

I smiled innocently, eating my cake as the two boys were unable to even look at me. I hummed softly, enjoying my cake as I began speaking with Rei in our mind. The reason why Rei was so angry that Hinata was around wasn't just because he was a cat, but because he can't manipulate anyone without being caught. I...can't be protected forever, I want to see the world through my own eyes...not with those around me being controlled like puppets.

 _Sorry, Yui._

 _It's alright. Just don't manipulate anyone else._

 _No real promises. I'll do what I have to, to protect you._

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

It's been too long since I last wrote about this one. I love Rei, but he is a demon. He won't think twice about doing whatever he wants no matter what others say, not even Yui. Rei is fond of Yui, but the happier Yui is...the more Rei can do as he please. As for manipulating minds, well, it's because when Rei and Yui connect their Reiki/Youki to someone's brain, they can actively manipulate someone's memories or look into their memories. Rei controlled those around Yui using her Reiki, basically controlling them like puppets to ensure Yui's happiness. That's it for now, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

I spent a while with everyone, alternating between school, friends, Yusuke, and my projects...until it came time to meet up with Kurama. I was actually looking forward to it...because I want to see how similar we are and just how different we are. Still, Kurama is beautiful, I would love to make him a puppet...sadly, that's impossible as I have no idea how to preserve a body. I should ask Rei about that later on. I dressed myself up in my best dress, tying my hair into a cute side ponytail before heading out to meet with the red haired teen. Rei was in quite a deep slumber right now after pestering him for three weeks straight for help on my newest puppet. I didn't want to mess it up by mistake so it was a very good excuse.

"Ah, I found you~!" I hugged Kurama from behind, a wide smile on my face. "Se-n-pa-i~!" I sang with a smile on my face.

"Must you do that? I almost killed you." Kurama said staring down at me.

"You can try, but you would have failed." Rei handles the defensive measures to protect my body after the incident with Kai while I focused on everything else. Even unconscious, they're active. "Now then, let's go!" I said tugging him along.

I pulled him into a nearby café, ignoring the many looks we received. Since I care deeply about my beauty and being cute, I know I'm the number one cutie in the entire area~! As for Kurama, well, he's a pretty boy so he's bound to attract some attention. The two of us entered Desert Wings and the waitress was there as usual, but there's a boy who looks similar to her beside her, a little brother? Ah, although her little brother has a blank look on his face...I can't read him at all. He's a human that I can't read him, interesting.

"Ara, welcome back, dear customers."

"Welcome."

"Yes, we've come back for your delicious sweets~!"

"I see, then I won't disappoint today."

"By the way, is this your little brother?"

"Hm, something like that. He plays the piano on the weekends."

"Nee-san. I can handle it."

"Hm, alright. I have to finish checking on the cakes in the back anyways."

"This way please."

"Un."

"Your menu."

"What's today's special?"

"Today's special is called the White Rabbit. Fruit parfait that looks like a rabbit. Nee-san got bored."

"Should you say that?" Kurama looked amused seeing the interested look on my face. "I suppose you'll be getting that."

"Yup! Also, this, this, these, and here!"

"...Understood. I'll inform Nee-san. As for your drinks?"

"Coffee."

"Same! Ah, I would like cream and sugar as well!"

"Very well, would you like anything else?"

"I'm good!"

"I as well."

"Then please give me a moment."

"Thank you!"

The boy left and I stared at him as he moved behind the counter. This place is a bit weird, I wonder if Kurama noticed. I glanced at the teen to see he was watching that boy as well, he noticed then. Well, neither of us sensed any type of danger so this place is probably safe. Plus, I sent out my wires, keeping track of the two, but there wasn't any problems.

"This place is interesting, don't you think?" I questioned with a smile.

"Indeed. It appears that no one even notices this place despite it being on a busy street." Kurama said glancing at the window.

"Some kind of barrier?" Kurama thought about it and gave me a slight nod of his head. "Perhaps a sanctuary for those who seek a way out?" I questioned when that boy was suddenly there, placing down the cakes.

"This place is a temporary shelter to those who need it." I didn't even hear him or sense him, what kind of person is he? I stared at the boy, he stared down at me blankly. "If you seek help or you seek something, you can enter. Other than that, you cannot. Not without the owner's permission."

"What kind of place is this then?"

"Who knows." He backed up slightly, bowing slightly. "Enjoy, please excuse me."

"..." I watched him leave behind the counter again. "This place is strange."

"Very much so."

"So, the details you wanted to go over? What did you want out of me, Senpai~?"

"Please read this over."

"Hm." I picked up the paper and I skimmed through it. I picked up my fork, eating some of my sweets as I thought about what he wants me to do. "I can do it, but I want to see your power. It's not good if I show you mine and I'm at a disadvantage as I know nothing about your power."

"Here." Kurama showed me his hand and a flower blossomed, he can manipulate plants. That's very useful, I should learn that someday, if I can. "Is that to your satisfaction?"

"Very." I dug into my bag and I produced a small child-sized doll dressed in a pretty red frilly dress. "Wake up, my cute...little Niko." Niko's eyes opened up and she stretched up as if waking up. Kurama was staring at my doll in interest. "This is Niko. As I can't officially go with you guys, she'll be acting in my place."

"Can you control it long distances?"

"Yup."

"Hm..."

"Realistic, right? This is her carrier. Please take care of it and her."

"I have to carry it around?"

"She'll listen to basic orders, but if you use the keyword I know that my help is needed so I'll take control of her."

"The keyword?"

"It's carved onto the top of the carrier." I showed it to him. "Don't say it unless absolutely necessary. I don't want to come up with an excuse to concentrate on whatever you plan on doing."

"Very well."

"Ah, also, please carry around a cloak or something if I have to fight."

"Why?"

"It's a bit embarrassing to admit, but...well..." I put Niko a few feet away on the ground before sitting back down. "Shinku." I could control the doll from this distance. "Body possession." My body suddenly slumped over the table and I found myself standing where Niko was located, but she was gone. However, the problem is that I'm naked...still haven't figured out that part. "See, I come up like this."

"I see." Kurama was looking away pointedly. "I understand now so please return."

"..." I returned and I picked up Niko, placing her on my lap. "That being said, I have no idea where you plan on taking Niko so please be mindful that it might take a while for the connection to start up."

"Alright."

"Niko, this person will be taking care of you for a while so behave yourself." Niko looked up at me then nodded her head. "Just carry her about in her carrier until you need her."

"I'll return your doll the next time we meet then."

"Of course."

A soul possessing a puppet...my current little project so that Rei may one day live without me being around. Just because our body does die, doesn't mean that our soul has to. A puppet is just another vessel after all.

X-X-X-X

"That's why you have to use this part instead!" I hissed at the two.

"Your puppet stuff is too hard for us, Yuiko-chan." Hinata said giving me a small frown.

"Rather, how the hell do you understand all this mumbo-jumbo?" Misaki asked holding up my old blueprints for Asim.

"I learned it all from Rei."

"Is that-woah, is there a fight going on up ahead?"

"A fight?" I looked ahead and I saw it was Yusuke's friend...the one who was shouting, Kuwabara. "He's getting beaten up?"

"Lame."

"If he's Yusuke's friend, shouldn't be somewhat strong?"

"No, he's not fighting back." I ran ahead and I kicked one of the guy's between the legs. While everyone was staring at me in surprise, I punched the other in the face while the third received a kick into the gut. "Scram! If not, I'll kick your asses into next year!"

"Why you little...!"

"Wait, this is Urameshi's kid sister!"

"You picking a fight, you little bitch?!"

"You really think I need my dear brother to protect me?" I smiled, emitting enough to pressure the three to back off. "Now, scram."

"We'll get you back for this!"

"Watch your back!"

"Just try it!" I released a huff as Hinata and Misaki ran towards me while I turned to Kuwabara. "You're Yusuke's friend, right? I'm Yuiko, his little sister. I'm glad to know that my big brother has a friend like you."

"Urameshi and I aren't friends!"

"Ahahahaha! If you say so." I offered him a hand and he took it, letting me pull him up to his feet. "Why were you letting your ass get kicked?"

"It's nothing."

"Then I'll ask Yusuke when I see him."

"Why the hell would he know anything?"

"He likes to go to school to check up on Keiko a lot." I'm surprised he didn't ask how I could see Yusuke as a ghost. Then again...I did drag his sorry ass to the park so that Yusuke can use his body for a bit. "If I ask, he'll tell me. You really want me to find out from my brother instead of from you?"

"Ugh..."

"Hm..." So to protect his friend and his family, he can't fight for a week because of that rat faced teacher, huh. "Okay, sure. I got it! I need someone with muscles and these two aren't always free! That being said." I pointed at Kuwabara with a smile. "For one week, you're my dog!"

"Wha-!"

"Yuiko-chan!"

"You can't be serious!"

"It's fine, I wanted to do some shopping anyways so this is a good chance!"

"I don't need a girl to protect me!"

"Well, after I saved your sorry ass those guys are going to be after me. I might as well make you stick with me for the week."

"I can't just have a girl kicking ass for me!"

"You'll be my dog for a week. I'll pick you up after school for the next few days, okay?"

"But I-"

"O-h-k-a-y?" I smiled and Kuwabara began nodding his head rapidly. Hinata and Misaki decided against arguing with me, smart choice. "Ah, since you refer to my brother by our surname, you can call me Yuiko."

"Er, Yuiko...chan?"

"Only I can call her Yuiko-chan." Hinata was glaring at Kuwabara from behind me, hissing at him like the cat demon he is. "You call her Yuiko-san!"

"What was that, you brat?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why are you protecting him again, Yuiko?"

"He's Yusuke's friend...plus unlike those bastards during the wake, he was among those who mourned for Yusuke's death. I won't forgive those who laughed and joked around, not even those teachers, but those who truly care for Yusuke have my approval."

"I still think you got a brother complex."

"No way."

I reached out, grabbing Hinata's arm, dragging him away as we continued walking. I gave Kuwabara a small wave and smile and he returned it, although I could tell he was still confused about what had occurred. I hummed a random tune as we continued walking to Hinata's place. I began explaining the basics of puppet making to the two again, but it just went over their heads. They couldn't understand how the hell I managed to create Asim and make him move like an actual wolf while also keeping weapons hidden within him.

X-X-X-X

"What?! The guy seriously added on the fact you have to get a 50 on your next test or your friend is going to end up getting the boot?!" I questioned angrily.

"Yeah, but I got a seven on my last test! You're smart, right? Please help me!" Kuwabara begged pressing his hands together.

"Hmph! Give me that book!" I snatched it out of his hand and I skimmed through it. Too easy. "Give me one hour."

"Ah, okay?"

I dragged Kuwabara to a nearby café so that I can do this sitting down while having a snack. I took Kuwabara's notebook and I began writing in it and his textbook, my handwriting remaining neat despite the fact my hand was practically blurring across the pages. In one hour, I finished writing what I needed and I handed it to him.

"Notes and things to help you remember things easier." I sipped my coffee, leaning back in my seat. "There's also little questions in between each part, check the textbook for the answers, I wrote it there." I said ignoring his weird look.

"How are you related to Urameshi again?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head dumbly.

"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend." Kuwabara had a 'oh yeah' type of look on his face. "Plus, I don't like the thought of people thinking I'm an idiot like him."

"Heh, it's obvious you got both the brains and looks between the two of you."

"Gross, I got called pretty by a dog."

"Hey!"

"Go home and study up then. I dumbed it down that even Yusuke can understand it."

"Hah! Urameshi is an idiot."

 _The pot calling the kettle black._ I thought staring at him with blank eyes. I think I should go through Yusuke's textbooks and make notes for him to go through when he comes back. I bet between Keiko and I, the two of us can get him to study properly. I never bothered with it since he had Keiko, but being out of school for so long...well, he'll need all the help he can get.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Let's see...where to start...Okay so the cafe is a tip to another story I've published, but in the distant future. Er...then there is the fact that Yui can possess a puppet, but only at a distance. Rei doesn't know where Yui will go nor what she experiences as his soul is tied to her body, not to her soul. Yui is smart, like freakishly smart thanks to Rei. It's like with Kurama, but Yui has a constant tutor in the form of Rei. Anything she doesn't understand, he explains piece by piece. Welp, that's it for now! Until next time~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
